The darkness before dawn
by XxBloodyredrosexX
Summary: When Bella catches Edward cheating on her with a female vampire, Bella's destroyed. But what will happen if a new vampire family moves to forks, and one of them starts liking Bella? Will Bella move on or will Edward win her back in time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I'm rewriting the chapters that need to be fixed. :)

I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

The Darkness Before Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's point of view**

I drove to Edward's house happily. Singing songs and with a grin on my face. The reason that I was this happy is because Edward proposed to me yesterday. I'm too young, yes, but when you're in love, nothing makes sense.

The Cullen home came into view and I turned down the old radio as I came to a stop in front of the house. I got out from my truck and headed for the door. Before I knocked, the door flew opened. There stood Alice. But she wasn't her normal bubbly self, she was sad and angry at the same time.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, with my eyebrows furrowed. She shook her head, and looked down. She refused to meet my eyes.

I looked over her shoulder and saw the family in the living room. Everyone except Edward. Something was wrong here. They had pain expressions. Anger mixed there too.

I knew there was something wrong. They didn't greet me like they usually do.

I walked in slowly, looking at everyone. I didn't even ask what was wrong, I headed for Edward's room.

Maybe there was something wrong with him? Maybe he's scared of getting married?

I mentally slapped myself at that one. _He's_ the one that wanted to get married in the first place.

Maybe he's having second thoughts of turning me into a vampire?

This time, I gave myself a mental kick.

Alice suddenly stood in front of me. She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Let me through." I said

"Bella, let's go shopping!" she said. She's faking. That smile she had was fake. Even the tone was fake.

I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Why was Alice lying? I looked passed her shoulders to Edward's room. The door was closed. Huh.

"Thanks for the offer," I lied. "but I want to see Edward." I said as I tried to walk by her. She grabbed my arm, she looked nervous.

"U-uh, Edward's not upstairs. He left to hunt a while ago." she said in a hurry.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Really?" I said. The sarcasm was heavy. "Cause he didn't say anything last night. Now, Alice, let me through." I hissed. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead, she let go of my arm.

I ran upstairs quickly. Watching my feet as I did so.

I came to a stop as I heard murmurs inside of Edward's bedroom. I tried to listen but they spoke very low. I hesitating on putting my hand on the door handle._ Suck it up, Swan, _I said to myself.

I bit my lip as I opened the door. I felt my heart shatter into million pieces in a second.

There Edward lay on his bed, with a blond women on top of him. She was kissing _my_ Edward, or at least I thought he was mine. But the worst part is that he was kissing her back. He kissed her in ways that he refused to kiss me. My vision was blurry, and I was shaking. I felt my stomach as if it were tied in knots.

"Edward" I whispered. I knew he heard me but he didn't stop kissing her. I shook my head and slam the door shut. I ran downstairs, avoided their eyes.

How could he do this? And why didn't _they_ stop him?

I ran to the front door, wanting nothing more but to get out of here. But Emmett blocked it.

"Move Emmett." I manage to say without my voice breaking, he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Bella we-" I cut Alice off.

"Don't. I was a fool to think that he loved me. He could have settled for Rosalie. The beautiful Rosalie Hale. But no, he picked me, the plain ol Bella Swan. I was a game for him nothing more." I said, looking down.

"Bella we love you ! You're our sister,and a daughter, and damn it you're my best friend. " Alice cried, her voice was fill with sadness.

I shook my head.

"Bella he loves you." said Jasper.

"If he loved me he wouldn't be upstairs kissing another women!" I yelled, pointing to the stairs. Emmett was about to say something but I spoke.

"Don't say anything ! _Move !_ I want to get _out_ of here!" I yelled. I heard a door open upstairs. I knew who it was, but didn't look back, if I did, I would shatter in front of everyone... in front of _him._ Emmett growled loudly.

"Bella I-" Edward started to say but Alice cut him off

"No! You leave her alone ! Don't come with your excuses Edward !" yelled Alice, I looked at Emmett, pleading with my eyes.

"Please let me go." I begged. A little tear left my eye. He sighed, and let me through.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, as I ran out.

I ran to my truck, all the tears were now escaping my eyes. I felt a cold hand grab my arm.

"Bella, please." Edward said, his voice begging.

"Let me go you _filth_!" I said as I turned and looked at him, he was wearing only pants. I took my engagement ring off.

"_Here!_ I'm sure she'll look lovely wearing it!" I yelled at him, and threw the ring on the ground. He stared at me in shock. His hand sliding down mine until it was on his side. I slapped him on the face. I ignored the pounding on my hand. And I ignored his heartbreaking gaze. I turned around, and ran to my truck. I started the engine, and took off driving, not once looking back.

**

* * *

Edward's point of view**

I can't believe what I did.

Bella...she's gone. I picked the ring from the floor, I started to dry-sob. I made a mistake, if I could have seen what Claire was thinking about, I would have stopped her.

I walked to the house slowly, when I entered I was slapped in the face. I looked at a furious Alice.

"You little-" she started but Rosalie cut her off.

"You think your a man by crushing someone's heart!" she yelled. I didn't response. I looked away from my family. Someone pinned me to the floor, I looked at Rosalie shocked.

"You are a filth Edward Cullen!" she yelled at me.

"Rose, that's_ enough._" Emmett said calmly. But his thoughts were all the contrary. Rosalie scoff and stood up.

"_No !_ It's _not_ enough! How could you do that to her!?" Alice said angrily, I stood up and looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Specially Esme.

"You think I _planned_ this?" I accused angrily at them. "You think I planned on hurting her? I couldn't read Claire's mind! And Alice, why didn't you tell me this was going to happen? Aren't you a psychic?" Alice looked shocked of what I just said to her. But anger replaced that in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't _see _anything! And we tried to stop you, when you came here with her, don't you recall? Fuck you, Edward!" she yelled and stormed off, Jasper right behind her.

"I'm very disappointed in you Edward" Carlisle's voice came.

"Get the hell out of here!" I heard Rosalie yell from upstairs. I looked up and saw Claire walking down the stairs. She was buttoning her blouse. Again, I looked down ashamed.

I had to fix this mess. I had to explain to Bella everything.

I got up and started to walk to the door when Emmett blocked my way.

"Excuse me." I said annoyed.

"Edward, I don't want you near Bella again. Because of your little _need_ we just lost someone very important to us." Emmet growled.

"That's not happening, I'm going to explain everything to her. Now move." I growl.

"You have hurt her enough. We will be looking after Bella now." Jasper said from behind me. I turned around and saw him walking down the stairs, then I felt a wave of pain and the darkness took me.

**

* * *

Adam's point of view**

I looked out the window of the black car. We were 15 minutes away from our new home. Me and my family moved to forks, one of the rainiest places in the US. Forks was the perfect place for vampires to live. It rarely had sunny days, that made it perfect. It was twilight at the moment, my 'father', Jason, was driving, my 'mother', Katherine, was in the passenger seat beside him, my brother, Justin, and my sister, Delilah, were in the backseat with me. Jason and Katherine were mates. And so were Justin and Delilah. I was the only member in the coven that didn't have on. Well, I did once, a long time ago, but we had to go separate ways, sadly. And I haven't seen her ever since.

"We're here!" sang Delilah as the car parked in front of the house.

It was a beautiful home, and it was big. I got out and heard a noise. It was a car engine that needed some work to do. I looked in the direction where the car engine was roaring from. Then it came to view. It was an old red truck. And inside it was a young women, she had long dark brown hair and her face was all red and her eyes were filled with tears. She parked in front of a house, three houses down from mine, and got out running inside. She was crying. Her scent hit me hard, she smelled like strawberries. Good thing we're 'vegetarian' vampires, I thought

"Poor thing," said Delilah. I looked at her confused, Justin did the same, she was staring at the house were the girl entered.

She sigh and rolled her eyes at us.

"Hello!? she just went through a break-up." she said in a it's-obvious tone.

"How do you know?" Justin asked her

"Girls just know. It's our nature to know." she said smiling at him.

"And because you can read minds and because you can sense what others are feeling?" I asked with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"I can't read her mind for one and-" Justin cut her off.

"You can't read her mind?" he asked surprised.

"No, and it's weird and frustrating all together. Now, let me finish" he nodded " As I was saying, and she feels betrayed, sad, anger, destroyed and surprised. Clearly a break up" she said.

"Children come inside." Elizabeth called us in her soft motherly voice from inside the house. I heard Delilah and Justin start to walk in human pace, I still stared at the house were the girl entered.

"I like when she calls us children, it makes me feel younger" I heard Delilah say as she walked to the house, I didn't look back.

"Yeah, even though we're seventeen" replied Justin, I could hear a smile as he said that.

Delilah laughed

"Still" she said, suddenly the footsteps stopped.

"Adam? aren't you coming?" Delilah asked me. I finally looked at her

"Oh, yeah." I said, as I walked to them. I heard Delilah giggle.

They entered the house and I stopped in the porch to look at the house one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoy ! :)

**

* * *

The Darkness Before Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's point of view**

I woke up tired. My throat was sore and my eyes hurt. I fell asleep crying last night. I broke things. I broke a picture of Edward and I. And I broke a CD he made me. Just like he broke me.

Charlie doesn't know about the break up with Edward, but I'm sure he'll find out tonight when he asks me why I didn't come to dinner and why I locked myself in my room. I washed my face and my teeth and headed for my closet. I put on a dark pair of jeans and a cream shirt with my brown jacket. I ran outside and saw a black convertible Porsche pass by. Three people were in it. But they drove so fast that I couldn't see after that. Probably the new family that moved here, I thought. I saw as it dissapeared from sight, then, I went to my truck.

I arrived at the school and saw the same convertible parked and three students leaning against it casually. I parked four cars down from them. There was a girl; she had long black hair, her eyes were golden and her skin was pale like Edward's. The thought of Edward brought tears, but I fought them back. The other one was a boy; he had light brown hair, and had it in an un-tidy style, his skin was the same pale as the girl's and the same eye color. The last one was a boy with dark brown hair, and had it the messy look like the other one, same skin and eye color. Both of the guys were well build, and the girl had her curves in place. They were all beautiful, an un-human beauty. I brought the points together. They were clearly vampires. My breath caught when I saw the boy that had dark brown colored hair meet my gaze and smiled in an uneven way. I looked down and felt my cheeks burned. I started to walk to the building when I heard an engine purr with life, I turned around and saw the silver Volvo parking. I took a deep breath and started to walk away.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called. I knew who called me, it was _him._ I didn't look back though, I kept walking.

"Let me go!" I heard him hissed at someone.

"_No._"Emmett growled at him.

"I _have_ to talk to her." I heard him shout.

"Edward, " his name being mentioned brought tears, this time, one escape my eye. " leave her alone!" I heard Rosalie say angrily, she said something else but I was to far away, and so I couldn't hear them well. People were staring at me, that made me clumsier and I almost fell as I walked up the stairs. I saw the three new kids stared at me, too. I shook my head and headed for my Spanish building.

**

* * *

Adam's point of view**

I saw the girl, Bella her name was, walking away.

"See...I told it was a break-up." Delilah began in a whisper. "But it's strange, he's a vampire, she's a human." she said thoughtfully.

"What's he feeling?" Justin asked.

"He feels hurt, regret and some anger. I don't know. His whole family feels anger for him and sadness for the girl." she said looking at the vampire that was shouting at Bella. He looked at us and shook his head, I smiled, he must have heard Delilah. By now, his whole family left.

"So...did they had any flashbacks or something? Anything that tells you why he ended with her?" Justin asked. I laughed at him and took my book bag.

"Justin, your like a magazine, just waiting for the juicey details" I said laughing, he laughed too, Delilah was serious. When we saw her face we stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"He cheated on her," she began" with another vampire. She saw them... on the act"

"Ouch! that's gotta hurt to see." Justin said as he took his bag and took Delilah's hand.

"Yeah." was all I managed to say. The bell rang and we headed for the office.

**

* * *

Bella's point of view**

All my classes were awful. I didn't pay much attention though. Now was launch time, I went to sit with Angela, who knew about the break up. I sat next to her and Lauren looked at me.

"Bella, why aren't you with _Edward_?" she asked slightly annoyed. She didn't like me since the day she knew I was dating him. Tears were building up but i fought them back.

"We broke up...He cheated on me" I said, my voice broke on the word 'cheated'. They gasp.

"You poor thing." Megan said as she took my hand, I gave her a small smile.

"What a jerk. He never was good enough for you." Mike said as he patted my hand and gave me a sad smile, a tear left my eye.

"Oh, honey, it's ok, we're here for you."Angela said as she hugged me.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Bella," said a musical voice from behind me. I closed my eyes.

I didn't want to see him, I couldn't.

"Get out of here _Cullen._ Can't you see you already caused enough pain?" said Mike.

"This is non of your business, Netwon. Bella please let me explain." he said. I shook my head, tears were going down.

"Edward, leave now!" This time it was Lauren who spoke. I opened my eyes and looked at her shock.

"Edward," Came a voice from behind me. Alice.

"I said leave her alone, move." she said coldly, I heard Edward swear under his breath and then I heard footsteps, I turned slowly around and saw Alice standing there, she hugged me and promised everything was going to be alright, I nodded and gave her a small smile, she left afterward. I turned back to my group and looked at Lauren.

"Lauren, not that I don't appreciate it, but, why are you being nice all of the sudden?" She gave me a small smile

"Because no one deserves to be cheated on." she explained. All I did was nod.

I heard gasps and giggles seconds later, I looked at the girls and they were facing the door, I looked back and saw _them_. The new kids.

"Who are _they_?" Megan asked Jessica.

"Those are the new kids. There Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Dawson's foster children, they moved from Alaska. The girl's name is Delilah, she's with Justin the guy with the light brown hair, the other one is Adam, he's alone." said Jessica.

"How do you know all this?" Lauren asked giggling slightly

"Because my mom works at the hospital with them and my mom and I went to welcome them." she said.

"It's weird, the Cullens and the Hales are all adopted children and their together, too, well, except you know who. and the Dawson's are adopted too, and their together. Well, except for Adam."

Angela said looking at the new kids as they sat down on an empty launch table with trays filled with food they wouldn't eat. If only they knew, came the thought as I looked down at my soda. The bell rang minutes later and I got up and went to my biology class.

I entered the classroom and saw Edward sitting in our table, I sigh and went to sit beside him. As I sat down I didn't look at him.

"Bella," he whispered, I didn't look at him. I _refused_ to.

"Bella, please, let me explain." I still didn't look at him

"Can you look at me, please? What are you thinking?" he said a little frustrating.

I'm thinking how you broke my heart and each time you talk to me and when I see you, my heart keeps shattering, if that's possible.

He groaned in frustration, I looked off to the wall. Class had started, I felt a little paper on my finger tips, from the corner of my eyes I saw the little paper. I took it lowly, and opened it.

_Bella, please! that vampire controls powers. She used it against me, please! You know I love you! Bella do you forgive me? Please talk to me !_

I didn't want his damn _excuse_! He hurt me badly. I tried to hold back my tears, but one fell. Edward touched my little tear and wiped it away with his thumb, that filthy thumb that touched that tramp.

"Don't touch me" I said through clenched teeth, not meeting his eyes

"I love you, don't forget that." he whispered. I had to get out of here, I lifted my arm and the teacher saw me.

"Yes, miss Swan?" he asked.

I hope my voice doesn't break.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

He nodded and I left quickly before I burst out the tears in the classroom.

I went and sat on the bench outside the building, there, I sobbed. I felt stupid crying for him, but I coudn't help it. I couldn't control myself.

"Excuse me," I look up to see the new girl, Delilah "But my book is under your feet." she said pointing at the book, I felt my cheeks hot

"Oh, sorry" I said as I got up, she bent down and got her book.

"If I may ask," she began. "What are you doing here sobbing and missing class?"

I blink a couple of times, her question caught me off guard.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading ! :)

**

* * *

The Darkness Before Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's Point of View**

"It's a long story" I sighed.

"I have time. I'm new, I can say I had trouble finding my next class." She shrugged. I let out a sigh, knowing that I wasn't going to get off that easily.

"Ok, then." I said. "I'm here because my fiancee cheated on me and his my lab partner and...he said that he loved me... I...I can't, it hurts." Delilah took my hand, here cold like skin relaxed me, she sat me down the bench, as did she.

"I know," she said softly. "And I see that my skin temperature relaxes you." she said, giving me a soft smile. I nodded in agreement.

"Bella, if he did that he doesn't deserve you, your much better than him."she said rubbing my hand.

"Thanks." I whispered to her. Ok Bella, let's cut to the chase, my inner me said.  
"I know what you are," I began softly "What are your powers?"

Delilah laughed at my direct question.

"Yeah, you discovered us, I guess. Anyway, I have two. I can read minds-" I scoff under my breath, she frowned. "What?"

"He...he's a mind reader, too. Can you read my mind?" I asked.

"Oh. No, I can't. My other power is that I can feel what someone is feeling." she said

"Jasper's like that, can you control them as well?"

"I _wish_! No, I can only feel what someone is feeling. If I could control emotions, I would be giving _him _pain right now." she said, I laughed

"See, you're able to laugh,not all is bad, Bella. How about after school you come to my house to meet my parents and my mate and my brother. Don't worry, we're immune to human blood." she laughed to herself. "Vampires that are immune to human blood, go figure" I found myself laughing as well. Delilah sure knew how to cheer someone up.

"I would like that." I agreed, her eyes light up.

"Yay! Now, go to class before your teacher think your cutting." She said as she got up. I smiled warmly, she reminded me of Alice a lot.

"Oh, right, it was nice meeting you, Delilah." I said as I got up and cleaned my face with the sleeves of my shirt.

"It was nice meeting you too! I promise we'll be great friends" Delilah said and then dissapeared. I walked to the classroom, as I entered all eyes were on me.

'your mascara' Angela mouthed.

"Crap" I said under my breath, I forgot my makeup. I touch around my eyes and felt the makeup go down. I sigh and sat next to him.

"Bella? Are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone.

Was he serious? I scoffed turning to him in disbelief.

I looked at his golden eyes and wish I hadn't, my eyes were locked with his.

"Are you serious Edward? Yesterday I saw you kissing a beautiful vampire in ways you _refuse _to kiss me, and touched her in ways..." I shook my head, trailing off. "And you broke my heart. Do you think that _I'm ok_?" I said, I felt a tear fall. Damn it !

He said nothing. And I took this opportunity to keep speaking.

"I was a game to you, nothing more. I was your little _pet_ that was fun to play for a while but then you got bored and threw me away." I said through clenched teeth. He gasp at my words.

"Bella, how dare you even _think_ that! I love you! That vampire controlled me. You know that I love you. You have to believe me." he said, his voice was full of regret. The bell rang, but he didn't move, he was staring at me.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." I said as I got up and walk to the exit.

"Bella, please, wait!" he called after me, I kept walking. In a second he was next to me, he grabbed me by the wrists and pushed me against the wall. I gasped and stared at him. He _never _was this rough with me, now I was scared.

"Do you love me?" he whispered. His eyes boring to mine.

"You know I do, but...you hurt me. I can't...let me go." I said, my vision got blurry.

He didn't say anything, he leaned down and kissed me.

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. I missed his cold lips on mine. Our lips fit perfect, like puzzle pieces. My heart was racing, but I didn't want to kiss him, he hurt me too much, my lips parted, but I wasn't kissing back, I had to be strong. If I kiss him back , I would give myself in. I started to shake my head, trying to be free from his lips. I pushed him, too. I let out a yelps as he bit my bottom lip. I pushed him harder.

His lips left mine finally. I stared at him in shock. His eyes were wild. He still held my wrists, his grip was hard, my wrists started to hurt. We were alone, there was no one in the halls. Great.

"Don't you ever kiss me again! Let go of me your hurting me!" I said. His eyes got dark suddenly, he hissed as he stared at my lips.

"Edward, your eyes, let go of me." I pleaded, he shook his head and kissed me again. And now I knew what he was staring at. I felt and tasted blood.

He froze, I closed my eyes. I was going to die, my one love was going to kill me. My bottom lip was bleeding. He lick the blood and hissed. I opened my eyes again as he began to kiss my neck, then froze in a spot, were my pulse was. I whimpered.

And one moment he was next to me, the other he was against the wall and looked shock. I looked at my wrists, they had bruises and my lips hurts.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Bella. I-I wasn't thinking-I.." He trailed off, and walked off.

I was shocked. He always was so gentle, and in a single day, he almost killed me and he left bruises in my wrists. I sat on the ground and started to cry.

"Bella?" said the wonderful voice of Alice. I looked up and saw her there. I stood up, and hugged her.

"Oh Alice," I whimpered, she hugged me back and held me as I sobbed.

* * *

After school I went to my truck, I didn't see the Volvo, but I did see Rosalie's car. The Cullens looked at me with sorry looks. I smiled softly at them and kept walking.

"Bella!" I heard Delilah called me, I turned around and saw her in the black convertible with Adam and Justin. I smiled at her. She mouthed 'come here' and motioned me to come. I sighed and walked to them. She came and hugged me.

"I know what happened I read his thought, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone. I nodded. She grinned and nodded.

"Come on." she says, taking my hand softly. She walked to her brothers.

"Guys, this is Bella." she began "Bella, this is Justin, my mate. And this is Adam my brother."

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hello Bella, are you feeling ok? Delilah told us what _he_ did to you earlier today" Adam asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" I lied. Delilah looked at me and smiled softly. She knew I lied.

"Bella, would you like to come visit our parents? We're very curious about you. I mean, c'mon, a girl who knows vampires exist and doesn't freak out. You don't see _that_ everyday." Justin said. I laughed. I'm not normal.

"Yes, I'll meet you there."I said smiling.

"It's nice to see you smile, you have a lovely smile,Bella" Adam complemented, I felt my cheeks burn and looked down. They laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Adam is right." Justin said.

"Um.. I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you all." I said to them.

"It was nice to meet you, too, Bella." Adam said with a smile,he had a lovely smile too. But I didn't say anything. I felt my the blood roll on my cheeks and turned around before they noticed it.

I arrived at my house and saw, that on the sidewalk, was Adam, Justin and Delilah. I pulled to the drive way and cut the engine.

"Hey, there, Bella. Are you ready to meet our parents and past and what not?" asked Justin. I chuckled and nodded. I followed them.

Their house was beautiful, I stared at it in awe. Adam laughed from beside me.

"I can see you like our house." he mused.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I said, his golden eyes staid locked with my brown ones.

"Well come on you two!" The voice of Delilah startled me. I laughed nervously and kept walking.

Adam reminded me of Edward so much, not because of the skin or his eyes, it was because he smiled just like him and had that loving, kind personality.

We entered the house and I saw a women in her early thirties perhaps. She had long blond hair and full red lips. Next to her was a man, in his early thirties, I think, he had black hair that restead in his ears.

"Hello, I'm Katherine," greeted the women, she came and hugged me softly. Barely touching me, as if I could break from a single touch.

"And I'm Jason." greeted the man.

"Nice to meet you." I said to the both with a smile.

I learned all about their past. How Katherine and Jason meet, how she saved Delilah and Justin and how Jason saved Adam's life, as well.

Katherine has the power to move object with her mind. Jason's the fastest one of the family, Adam's ability is the production of electric current over his skin that can shock attackers and Justin creates the illusion of pain. I spend time with Adam, we spend the afternoon in the lawn talking to each other, he told me that he, too, had rough times with love. It was twilight at the moment.

"It's late, Charlie, I mean my dad, must be waiting for me." I said as I got up, he nodded and got up as well.

"I'll walk you home." he offered

"Thanks, that would be great." I said.

We entered the house and I said my goodbye's and see you soon's and Adam and I went outside. We walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for walking me." I said as we reached my door, he shook his head.

"It's no problem, I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." he said and took my hand and kissed it. I felt my cheeks hot, damn the blush. He grin and disapeard. I sighed and unlocked the door. I felt safe with them and I really liked talking to Adam.

"Dad?" I called as I entered, I pouted and went to the kitchen, there on the counter was a little paper.

_Bella, I've been called to Seattle. I left you money in case you wanted to buy pizza. Be safe and I'll see you tomorrow._

_-Dad_

Great, I'll be home alone. I ate left over dinner while I watched 'Romeo and Juliet'. When the movie ended I went to the bathroom and showered.I put on my boy shorts with a Pijama top. I let the darkness take me within minutes.

"Edward!!!" I screamed. I sat on my bed, gasping for air, I was sweating like crazy.

"It was just a dream, Bella" I reminded myself, trying to calm down. I heard a tapping on my window, I couldn't see well, I looked closely at the dark figure outside and gasp.

**

* * *

Adam's Point of view**

I heard a scream, I recognized that voice. Bella. I walked to the front door and saw Delilah there, looking outside.

"She had a dream." she began "A nightmare, I might say, about Edward." she said without turning to me.

"How do you know? You can't read her mind."

"Adam, you're so naive. Didn't you hear her scream?" she paused "Edward's not there." she said as she heard my thoughts.

"Go to her...she needs a friend." I nodded mutually, though, she didn't see me. I walked past her and walked in human pace to Bella's house. As I got there, I realized that I didn't know what room was Bella's so I let her sent take me. I looked at the large window and that's where the scent was the strongest. I climbed silently on the wall. Then I saw her, she was sitting in the corner of her bed with tears on her cheeks, rocking herself. I tapped the window, so she could let me in, as she heard, she gasped in surprise and looked at the window.

"It's me, Adam." I assured her. I watched as she stood up and unlocked the window. She wiped away the new tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused as I entered the room.

" I heard you scream, so I came over." I gave her a small smile, I picked her up like a small child and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered, I felt her nod against my chest. I placed her on her bed and took her hand. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"In the dream...Edward attacked me and the female vampire that he was..." she trailed off. "Appeared next to him and started to bite me _everywhere_." she fought the tears.

"No, no, don't fight them. You can cry." She nodded and broke, she clung to my shirt while she cried, like a lost little child. A growl came from outside, my head snapped to the window and saw Edward with a glare that could freeze all hell.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you, again." I whispered to Bella, I felt her nod. I heard a whoosh sound and the cold breeze of the night. Bella and I turned towards the window. Bella gasp and her grip tightened on my shirt. Edward's eyes were pitch black, he was filled with anger.

"Let her go!" He growled, I pushed Bella carefully away from me, because I knew Edward could snap. She refused. She clung to my shirt again. I was going to protest but the sudden growl caught my attention. I pushed Bella away again and crashed with Edward, he groan in pain and fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"If you ever hurt Bella again, you'll regret it. Get out." He finally got up and stared at Bella, pleading with his eyes for her to speak to him.

"Get out." she whispered, not meeting his eyes. His lips parted and stared at her in shock.

"You don't mean that," He whispered. I stood up and walked to him

"She does, and so do I. Get out. Go to that slut of your's." He growled and pinned me to the floor, I growled back at him and use my power. He fell to the floor again, I was not done giving him pain, I put my hand on his arm and kept sending electric shocks through my skin.

"_Stop!_ Adam, please _stop_!" I heard Bella yell, I stood up and looked at her, she had tears again.

"Leave." I said to Edward and sat next to Bella on the bed. Edward sat slowly, gasping for air. I stared at him as he slowly got up.

"This isn't over, Adam, I assure you. It's not." He said.

"We'll see about that." came my reply, he left afterward, still gasping. I turned to Bella, who was still staring at the window. She slowly turned her gaze to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, she nodded

"I'm going to sleep." I heard her say,her voice barely a whisper. I nodded and tucked her in, I kissed her forehead

"Sweet dreams, Bella" I said softly, she closed her eyes and curled up in a ball. I left her and walked to my house.

" Adam, its was so nice of you to defend Bella," Katherine began as I walked in "she needs protection and most importantly...a friend" my dad who was beside her nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to my room." I announced and went upstairs, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Mom is right, Bella needs both protection and a friend. I got the idea of taking her to school tomorrow, to surprise her and to keep Edward away from her, too.

"Adam" sang Delilah as she entered my bedroom

"Yes?" I said in the same tone, she laughed and put an arm on my shoulder

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea!" she mused "I'll take my car." I laughed

"Why are you excited?"

"Well, dear brother, you never no what's going to happen. I mean, you two can fall in love, even" I froze, she laughed and walked out. I never thought of that. I looked at Delilah and her eyes were shinning.

I looked at my clock...3 o'clock am. I got up and walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked as she saw me walk to the front door.

"Hmm?Oh, I'm going to Bella's. I'm going to see if she's okay." I said as I left the house. I climbed to Bella's window and opened it. I saw that Bella was not curled up in a ball. I lay next to her, knowing she wouldn't mind. She rolled over and was cuddling in my chest, I smiled. She suddenly stiffen

"Edward...?" Bella asked, her eyes half open, I growled mentally.

"No, its Adam" I whispered to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, her eyes closed again but she opened them a little. I chuckled.

"I'm here to see if you were alright. Go to sleep." As if on command she laid down. she was on the other side of the bed, her face to me.

"If you want...you can cuddle like you were doing. Delilah said that the cold relaxes you." Came my sad excuse, in reality, I wanted her to.

I saw a hint of pink on her cheeks, soon after, she rolled over and put her head on my chest. In seconds, she was asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)

**

* * *

The Darkness Before Dawn**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up and Adam was not here. I was disappointed, to say the least. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a short shower. The hot water felt so good on my cold skin. I wanted to stay here forever, but the thought of having to go to school made me get out. I wrapped a towel on my body and went back to my room. I was hit by a cold breeze.

"Adam?" I asked, looking around.

"Hello, love." said a voice from behind me, I turned around and saw Edward.

"What are you doing h-here?" I asked, tightened my grip on the towel.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" he asked. I didn't response. His eyes were pitch black. He started to walk towards me, I stepped back and realized that I was against the wall.

Damn.

"Leave" I said, I tried to sound brave. But failed, greatly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I've told you before, it wasn't my fault. Claire...Claire was using her power, Bella. And I couldn't read her mind! Please believe me." I walked to him and put my palm on his cold cheek.

"Fine, I believe you." His face lighten up "But, that does not mean that I'm going to be with you."

"But why not? I love you, and you love me." Say something, Bella

"Because...I'm with...Adam." I lied, his eyes widened.

"What?! You're with _him_?" He shouted. I walked away from him.

Adam come, Adam come... I chanted in my head.

"Leave." I repeated " I'm late for school. And I don't have to explain myself to you." He hesitate, that's when an angry man stood in front of me. In a flash he was in front of me, I gasp in surprise.

"Just remember," He began, I gulped "You are _mine_" he whispered and then dissapeard. I let out a shaky breath and put my hand on my chest. I looked at the clock and saw that I was late for school.

"Crap" I murmured.

After I got dressed, I went to the kitchen and got a pop-tart. I looked at my surroundings to see if a certain vampire was there. I heard a car engine outside, I narrowed my eyes and walked to the front door, I opened it and saw Adam outside with his car. I smiled and walked to him.

"What...?" I trailed off. He laughed.

"Thought I could take you to school," He informed. And just when I was going to speak, he frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You smell like him." he said. "When did he come here? Did he hurt you?"

"No!" I said in a hurry. "Edward...Edward wouldn't...H-he came this morning only." I began softly "He didn't do anything to hurt me, don't worry, Adam." He looked unsure but let it go.

"Ok,: he said thoughtfully. "I believe you. Come on." I nodded and got in the car.

"So, how was your night?" He asked as he started the engine. I laughed at him.

"Like you don't know." I said playfully, he laughed. I regret telling Edward that Adam and I were together, it was stupid, really.

I sigh heavily, Adam took my hand and kissed it, I looked at him in surprise.

"So, where's Delilah and Justin?" I asked shakily.

"They took Delilah's car." he said simply.

"Oh." I said, and looked towards the road.

Later we arrived at the school, I saw Delilah and Justin getting out of there car. They waved at me and walked away. When Adam parked and we got out, Alice was beside us.

"I'll see you soon, Bella." Adam murmured and walked pass by us.

"Hey, Alice" I greeted.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you!" She said as she hugged me, I laughed.

"Bella!" came the voice of Emmett, I turned around and saw him coming towards me.

"Hey Emmett!" He hugged me as soon as he reached us. I gasp as he hugged me tightly.

"Emmett, careful." Alice warned,

"Sorry, but I missed you, Bells."

"You know, you guys can come and visit me at my house." I said sincerely.. Alice's eyes sparkled.

"Bella, let's go shopping" I groaned.

"Oh, please, Bella" she pleaded and gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I murmured, she squealed.

"Uh...Alice? Where's... Edward?" I asked as I noticed that he's car was not there.

"He's gone emo since you told him that you've moved on. He didn't expect that this soon" Emmet replied, I felt guilty intently.

"I'm going to confess something. Don't say anything, please, and be careful with what you think when you're around him." They both promised.

"Um...I told him a lie. Adam and I aren't together. I just said that... I don't know why! Do you guys hate me?"

"Bella, we could never hate you" Alice assured me, giving me a hug.

"And he deserves the pain, anyway" Emmett murmur.

"It's still not fair." I sigh, Alice shook her head.

"Let's forget about this for now, please." She pleaded, Emmett and I agreed quickly.

The bell rang seconds later.

"Oh, see you soon, Bella" Alice said and walked away.

"See ya, Bells." Emmett said

"Bye." And so I began to walk to my class, when I saw a certain vampire with bronze-colored hair staring at me with a look of shock. Don't tell me he heard I thought. I broke the gaze and walked rapidly to the building.

All my classes went by a blur, the bell rang and I walked to Angela.

"Hey, Ang" I greeted.

"Hey Bella, going to launch?"

"I'm not really hungry, but I'm going anyway. Come on" I said, she followed me happily. When we entered the launch room I saw the Cullen table. And like always, they sat there, with un-touched food on their trays and looking off to the sides, except for one of them, who was looking at me. I meet Edward's golden eyes and had to look away fast. The Dawson table was empty.

"Bella? Aren't you coming?" I heard Angela call beside me, I looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, right." Then we started to walk to the launch line.

"Hello there, Bella" said the musical voice of Adam, I turned around and gasp in surprise. Adam, Delilah and Justin stood behind me.

"Hey" I greeted then I remembered Angela.

"Oh! Guys, this is Angela" Angela gave a shy 'hi'. Delilah began to talk to her about random stuff, though Angela was only listening while the launch line moved. She laughed from time to time, though. It was my turn to pick the food, I ignored it and followed Angela to the table, that is, until someone stopped me.

"Bella, aren't you eating?" Adam asked, I turned to him.

"I'm not that hungry." I watched as Delilah and Justin picked their food.

"No, you need to eat. You can get dizzy."

"I'm fine." He looked at me for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. I stared back, he, then, began to pick random food, I rolled my eyes.

"Adam, don't buy me food"

" Who said this is for you" He said playfully, I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. I started to walk to my normal table, when Delilah stopped me.

"Aren't you going to seat with us?" I looked at her and then at Mike and the gang. They all looked pretty busy with their conversation.

"O-ok," I said. I turned to Angela. "H-hey, Ang? I'm going to sit with the Dawson's" She nodded, and I walked with Adam and the rest to the table. As we sat down I saw one of the queen bees heading our way. Delilah laughed softly.

"Adam, prepare yourself" she warned, I had to bite my bottom lip to hide my smile.

"Great." He murmured

"Hey, Adam" Laura began, her tone 'seductive' "Do you want to go out with me?We could catch a movie, go to my place..." She said and winked at him. I have to say, I wanted to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Laura, but I'm going out with, Bella. We have a date." he said, my heart stopped. Relax, Bella, it's an excuse. Like you did with Edward.

Laura frowned, and glared at me.

"First with Cullen, now him? Wow, Swan, you're such a slut." I exhale in disbelieve.

"First of all, Laura, Bella is not a slut. If someone is to call a slut, it would be you-" Adam was cut off by another voice. Edward's.

"And secondly, Bella is not like you, she does not have a different date every night, she and I broke up" he paused "and she is free to date whoever she wants, even though, having one date doesn't mean that they're going to get married, now. And besides, it, too, doesn't mean that she will be in his pants when the date is over. Much like you do every time you have one, or so I've heard." Laura was taken aback, she left surprised, we all turned to Edward and he was looking at me.

"T-thank you" I said.

"You're welcome, Bella. Alice...wants to take you shopping Friday, just so you know" I nodded, I groaned mentally. He left, giving me a final smile. I turned to Adam and smiled

"Thank you, too" I said, he shrugged.

"Don't mention it"

"Hey, Bella, do you mind if I come shopping with you guys?" Delilah asked

"Are you kidding? Of course!" Alice's voice made me jump

"Damn it , Alice" I gasp, she laughed, and turned to Adam and Justin.

"You guys can come,too." I turned my head to the Cullen table, Edward was frowning and looked ready to take Alice's head off. I turned my head back to my table,saw Alice roll her eyes

"Don't mind Edward." she said

"Wow, you know, we would like that, but Adam and I have major things to do. We just bought a new game for Xbox and we want to play it." I laughed, Adam laughed with me

I turned my head back to the Cullen table and saw Emmet coming to us.

"Which one is it?"

"The new Halo one." Adam replied, Emmett gasp

"No way! Dude! I have to be there! Rosalie's going shopping, too, hopefully. Please I wanted this game for so long! But, according to my family, I act like a 'child' when I play Xbox. And so, I can't play it where I'm judge, for it hurts." I couldn't help but laugh, everyone joined.

"Sure, dude. Just come by our house after school. It's going to be guy time for us. What about...Jasper?"

"Oh, Jasper's going with us shopping. We need a man to hold our bags." I laughed again, and looked to the Cullen table again, I saw that jasper's face went even paler. I laughed again, my laughter was cut short when I saw Edward heading our way.

"I want to come with you guys, I can't let poor Jasper suffer alone." Alice's laughter filled the whole launch room.

"_Suffer alone_? Really, Edward?" By the time, the bell rang and I got up.

"Well, I can't be late for class. I'll see you later guys" and I started to walk away.

"Hold up, Bella" I heard Adam call, I turned around and in a flash he was besides me.

"Hey, want to come camping with me on Saturday?" he asked,

"Umm...I'm not a ' walk on forest floor' kinda gal." he laughed.

"Come on, so I can cheer you up. And we can get to know each other better."

"It's just us?"

he nodded.

"But, Charlie will never let me, he doesn't know you" He laughed again

"How about Chief Swan meets that new neighbors tonight? And we'll tell him that my family will go camping with us."

I thought about it.

"Ok" I said after a while, he grinned.

"Great, well, let's get to class. Don't want to be late" I agreed and started to walk with him to Trig.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you enjoy ! :)

**

* * *

The Darkness Before Dawn**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's point of view**

"Well, I can't be late for class. I'll see you guys later." Bella said, not meeting my eyes, and walked off. Everybody, except for Alice and I, walked off, too. I growled as I saw Adam starting to walk after Bella.

_Stop that, Edward, _Alice warned me in her thoughts, I rolled my eyes at her and stared at Dawson as he reached her.

"Hold up, Bella! " he called, she turned around and Adam was already behind her.

"Hey, want to come camping with me on Saturday?" My jaw clenched.

_Bella say no, Bella say no..._ I chanted to myself.

"Umm..I'm not a 'walk on forest floor' kinda gal" she replied, Adam laughed and I did as well.

"Edward, come on." Alice said from behind me, I ignored her.

"Come on, so I can cheer you up. And we can get to know each other better." I growled again, I was going to walk to them, but Alice grabbed my arm. I turned to her and glared. She glared back.

"It's just us?" Bella asked, I turned my head towards them again. Annoyed at Alice for not letting me go. Adam nodded. That did it, they can't be alone, they just can't. Adam can be dangerous for we know.

_Seriously, Adam? Camping? you couldn't say a movie? _He thought

"But, Charlie will never let me, he doesn't know you." I smiled to myself, but Adam laughed.

"How about Chief Swan meets the new neighbors tonight? And we'll tell them that my family will go camping with us."

He's going to lie? _Bella_ is going to lie, because of him?

"Alice let me go." I said strongly, she just scoffed.

"Okay." Bella said finally, he grinned.

"Great, well, let's get to class. Don't want to be late" then , they started to walk out of the launch room. I turned to Alice.

"Damn it, Alice! I can't let her go with him to the _forest_." I practically yelled at her. She said nothing, she pulled me outside.

"What?" I asked annoyed when we reached the Volvo.

"Do not mess with Bella, she is pretty delicate right now. And you will _not _go with us shopping, I did that so I could have some girl time with her and to cheer her up and you being there will be the contrary. Let her be with Adam if she wants too. You ruined everything that you two had, someone controlling your emotions or not. And you are not going to ruin Adam's plan with her, either." my eyes narrowed.

"You think that Bella is the only one affected by this! I am ,too, and I don't see anybody trying to cheer _me_ up! And I want her back Alice! Damn it, I do. I lost the world, I am _nothing _without her! You have to understand!" My voice tone lowered as I spoke. Alice's expression changed from anger to pity.

"You're right. But I am not sorry for what I said, Edward." She said and began to walk towards the Spanish building.

"Alice, wait!" I called, she turned to me.

"Just...tell me this: Have you seen me with Bella anytime soon? I really want to know. Are we going to be back together?" I asked desperately, she smiled softly.

"Your future with her is blurry, still. Sometimes I see you two together, and...sometimes I see her with Adam. Only time will tell, brother." I was suddenly alone in the parking lot. I can't lose her to him, I can't. Thunder claps from above me, I looked up at the sky and saw the little rain drops as they slowly fell. I got in my Volvo and started the engine, and began to drive. I don't know where exactly am I going, but I know it's far away.

**

* * *

Bella's point of view**

Once school was over, I walked toward Adam's car and waited for him. I realised that Edward's car was not there, but I saw Rosalie's instead. I saw Adam, Delilah and Justin walking towards me, and I smiled at them. Once by my side, we agreed to spend the afternoon in my house until Charlie came home. Delilah and Justin took their car and I got in Adam's.

"You think Charlie will let me?" I asked Adam as we followed Delilah's car down the route towards my house.

"I think he will, we're cool people, well, vampires, but don't worry. And you'll always be safe with me, Bella." I smiled at that.

"So," he began,"Does your dad know about you and Edward's break-up?" I shook my head no, slowly.

"No, he doesn't." I said softly, he nodded.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight, after you guys leave, or when he asks me why I'm not with him." I sighed.

"You love him, still, don't you?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yes, and it hurts, Adam. And I don't know if I'm ever going to heal completely." He took my hand with his own.

"I'm sure you will, in time. And, just remember, I'm here for you."

"I know you are." I said and gave him a smile.

We arrived at my house later, we spend the afternoon in the backyard talking and laughing. Adam and Justin started to talk about the 'guy time' this Friday and Delilah and I went to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. When I was done, Charlie arrived.

"Hey, Bella, I'm home! " he announced as he entered the house.

"Hey dad," I greeted from the kitchen. I turned to Delilah and saw Adam, Katherine, Jason and Justin besides her. I gasped in surprise. Damn silent, vampires.

"Hello, dear." Katherine greeted, I smiled at her.

"Smells good, Bells. What are you making tonight...?" He trailed off when he saw the Dawsons. Katherine and Jason stepped in front of us.

"Hello, Chief Swan, I'm Jason and this is my wife, Katherine. Also, this are our children; Delilah, Adam and Justin."

"Oh, yes, the new doctor and neighbors here. Nice to meet you. How are you liking Forks?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, it's lovely. I absolutely love it." Katherine said with her bright smile.

"I'm glad, well, let's sit in the living room, then." We all followed him.

"So, Bella, when did you meet the Dawsons?" I truly felt like I was in an interview.

"Umm...school and I meet Mr. and Mrs. Dawson yesterday." I said.

"Oh, Bella, please, call me Katherine, Mrs. Dawson makes me sound old, you, too, can, Charlie." I laughed, we nodded.

"Bells, why..why aren't you with Edward?" I saw everybody stiffen, Charlie looked confused. I took a deep breath

"We...we broke up"

"What?! You two were going to get married once senior year was over. What happen?" I was cut off by the Dawsons.

"_Married _!?" they all asked in surprise.

"Yes, we were. I'll talk about that later, guys." I told them and turned to my father. I gulped. "Charlie, we broke up because he...cheated..on me"

Charlie said nothing, he simply got up. We all stared as he walked towards the gun belt. My eyes widened, I quickly got up on my feet.

"Dad, what are you going to do?" I asked, slightly afraid.

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to talk to him." He said as he opened the front door and walked outside, with the gunbelt hanging over his shoulders. I turned to the Dawsons and they had fear in their eyes. Even though we knew Charlie really couldn't kill Edward with bullets, but it still scared me. We all ran outside as we heard the car engine turn on.

"Dad, don't do anything rash!" I said to him, he rolled down his window and repeated,

"I'm only going to talk to him." I eyed the gun belt.

" Chief Swan,I'm sure there's no need for violence. You could talk to the parents. You know, like a parent discussion." Katherine said, trying to calm Charlie. He stayed quiet for a long time, then turned to us.

"Ok, I'll talk to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and Edward tomorrow. He is in a deep hole, Bella." He turned off the engine and I sigh in relief. When he got out of the car I took his gun belt.

"Give me _that._" I said and started to walk towards the house, until someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Adam. I looked at him confused and then understood when he took the gun belt from me and passed it on to Charlie. I rolled my eyes at him and entered the house. While Charlie ate he started to talk to Katherine and Jason, it seems he likes them. Good.

"Looks like everything is going well. I'm sure Charlie will let you." Adam's voice brought me to reality. I turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah. Does your parents know?" I asked him.

"About the camping? Of course."

"I still say we should go." Justin muttered from besides me, I chuckled, Delilah rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him." She whispered.

"Should I tell him now?" I asked them, they nodded, I nodded to myself and turned back to Charlie

"Umm...dad?" He excused himself and turned to me

"Hmm?"

"Adam and his family invited me to go camping with them this Saturday...can I go?"

"I don't know, Bella" he said thoughtfully.

"Oh, please?" Delilah begged from behind me.

"Delilah, that is between them." Jason warned. I laughed softly, Delilah and Justin were complete children sometimes.

"Well, since Katherine and Jason are going to be there..." Charlie began softly.

"Oh, of course. And we go camping all the time. We studied the forest areas, too." Jason reassured.

_Lies !_

"Well...ok, then. But please be careful, Bells. And I think this could be a good way to take your mind off of things" I nodded, I felt something stuck in my throat for some reason.

Time passed, soon we realized it was over eight o'clock. Charlie really likes the Dawsons and they've helped me so much. If it wouldn't have been for them, I would be a walking zombie right now. And I was grateful that neither of them touched the whole wedding thing, I think I wouldn't bare the pain. After saying our good bye's I went to my room and picked my book of_ Romeo & Juliet_.

**

* * *

Edward's point of view**

"Hello?" I asked annoyed as I answered the phone.

"Edward, where the hell are you? I saw you driving like a mad man!" Came Alice's voice.

"I'm on my way to Denali. I need to clear my mind" I replied and shut the phone off. I didn't even wait for her reply, I took the battery out and threw it to the backseat with the phone.

I finally arrived at Denali, I got out of my Volvo and walked towards the Denali coven's house. I knocked on the door and it flew opened. There stood Tanya. When she realized it was me, a grin appeared.

"Hello, Edward"

"Hello, Tanya. I hope this isn't a bad time, but I wanted to come here and clear my head." I explained.

"Of course, you're always welcome. Come in." I entered the house and gave my thanks instantly.

"So how have you been? How's everybody?" She asked.

"Bad, mad and hurt...Do I have to continue?"

"And why is that?" she asked confused and worried at the same time.

"Because, I cheated on Bella. I hurt her, badly. And everyone is mad at me." I said as I sat on the couch and buried my face in my hands.

"I see." I heard her say. "Oh, Edward."

"You need to help me, Tanya. You need to help me" I begged her, I felt her hand rest on my shoulder, I looked up to see her with a sad smile.

"I will, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope you all like this :)

**

* * *

The Darkness before Dawn  
**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's point of view**

Today was finally Friday, the day of my shopping with Alice. Great. I parked my car on my usual spot. I arrived to school early today, because I wanted to catch up on my reading.

I heard a tap on my window, I turned my eyes from the book and saw Alice stand there with a smile. I smiled back instantly, and got out of the car.

"Hey, Alice" I greeted.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?"

"Good" I replied, I looked at the Cullen usual parking space and I saw Rosalie's car instead of Edward's, just like yesterday.

"Umm...Alice? Why isn't Edward here?" I whispered.

"Edward is..." she sigh "two days ago I called him, he said that he was on his way to Denali. That's the last time I heard from him, he has his phone off."

Two days ago...two days ago...that's when I remembered. Two days ago was my plan with Alice, where he wanted to go, and it was also the day that Adam invited me to go camping with him. Oh God. What if Edward heard?

"Oh. H-haven't you gotten visions of him?"

"Yes, I only had two of him so far. First he was hunting with Kate, from the Denali coven.." I nodded and motioned her to go on "And the other one I had it this morning, Edward was laughing with the Denali sisters a room." Of course I thought bitterly.

I don't know why, but I felt jealous when I heard that. It's true that he and I are not together, but it hurt to think about him with other women. I guess this is how he feels when he sees me with Adam. I kicked myself mentally as I realized what I was actually thinking.

"Oh, Bella, it's not like that." Alice began, as if she she knew what I was thinking.

"They're good friends of ours"

"Yeah, but what about Tanya?" I asked remembering the beautiful female vampire with blond, almost strawberry, colored hair.

"She had a crush on him, yes, but she's over it. And it's not like Edward was alone with her. Kate, Irina and Carmen where also there." she assured, I groaned out loud.

"What?"

"Oh, Alice. I don't know why it bothers me! I should hate him for what he did! But...I can't. I love him, so much." I felt tears fill up in my eyes, I closed my eyes tightly. No, I can't cry. Not again.

Alice hugged me tightly, she didn't say anything, she just kept saying 'shh' over and over again, while she touched my hair. I broke from her grasp and said that I was fine.

"It must hurt. This wasn't just a crush, it was more. But please don't cry, I promise everything will be alright, soon" Knowing Alice, she probably saw something.

"What did you see?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, she gave me an innocent look

"Nothing, my dear sister. Oh, and we're going shopping right after school. We're going in my car. I'll tell Delilah when I see her at lunch. I'll see you later, Bella" She dissapeared after that. I turned around as I heard someone call my name. Mike.

"Hey, Bella. So, h-how have you been?" he asked kindly, I smiled softly, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes

"I've been better. How about you?"

"Like always. Hey, listen, a bunch of us are going to the movies tonight...Want to come?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'm going shopping with Alice, Delilah and Rose after school. Maybe another time...?" He nodded, but I saw his disappointment, he left and I was going to as well, but a car engine stopped me on doing so. I turned around and saw Adam's car entering the school parking lot. Like always, people stared as they got out and walked gracefully towards me. I smiled at them as they approach me. Delilah walked a little faster then the guys, so she could hug me first. But Adam noticed and walked much faster. Adam reached me before her and hugged me tightly.

"Hey!" she called at him in annoyance, I just laughed and hugged both her and Justin.

"How have you been?" Justin asked me.

"Fine. You know...everybody has asked me that today. It's frustrating!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't know you were popular so that everyone could asked you that." Justin teased. I pushed him playfully. The bell rang and we parted, Delilah was excited about the shopping trip. I was not. For it would be hell, surely.

**

* * *

Edward's point of view**

"You sure you have to leave so soon, Edward?" Kate asked me as I packed my clothes to leave.

"Yes. I miss Carlisle and Esme too much, and my siblings-"I was cut off short by Tanya.

"But most importantly. Bella."I smiled as she said that, I nodded in agreement. I got up and hugged her.

"Thanks for being there for me, Tanya. You help me to feel better and you've been a great friend." I whispered.

"I said I would, right? Now, I want you to go back to Forks and win Bella's trust again, you hear me? I want you two to be together. I haven't seen a love like that since Carlisle and Esme. And hopefully, I will find one just like that, too." She whispered back.

"I'm sure you will, and he will be very lucky, for he has you." She stepped back and smiled.

"You always know what to say to make a girl feel better. Take care, Edward. Send my love to your family"

"I will. Bye Kate, Carmen. And thank you for letting me stay here"

"Goodbye, Edward. You're welcome, always" Kate replied with a smile

"Yes, you are. And have a safe trip back home" Carmen spoke with her soft voice, I smiled at them

"Give Irina and Eleazar my thank you's and so long's"

"We will. Don't worry. Now get out of here" Kate said playfully. I laughed and walked to the front door, Tanya was going to open the door for me, but I did first and motioned them to go pass first

"Always the gentlemen" Tanya complimented, I laughed.

After I left the house, I began to drive towards my destination; Forks, Washington.

**

* * *

Bella's point of view**

School passed on quickly. Alice, Rose, Delilah and I wet shopping right after school, Jasper went, too. Alice bought me a lot of clothing for my camping trip with Adam this weekend. Apparently she 'had a vision' of us in the woods, but something tells me that she over-heard our conversation. I really hate vampire hearing at times. Right now, I was preparing my bag for the camping trip, I picked up a shopping bag and looked at the items that were inside. I packed up the camping clothes Alice picked for me and put them on my bag. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6 o'clock, I still hadn't cook dinner, and Charlie was not here yet. I was too tired to even cook, I picked my phone and dialed Pizza Hut's number. After I ordered I went to take a hot bath. The hot water felt good on my skin, and it relaxed me. After I was done I went to the living room and turned on the TV.

* * *

A while later, Charlie arrived.

"Hey, kiddo"

"Hey, dad" I greeted, not taking my eyes off the TV

"Pizza's on the microwave. I was tired so I ordered some."

"That's ok." he said as he walked to the kitchen.

"What are you watching there?" Charlie asked as he came with the pizza's in his plate, he sat next to me on the couch.

"Vampire Diaries" I replied automatically. I watched as Elena fought with Stephan. She was mad, for she knew that Stephan was hiding something from her.

"Vampire fan, now?" He asked with a chuckled , I smiled.

"Something like that" I replied.

"So, excited on going camping tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Be careful, Bells"

"Always"

* * *

After I watched the series, I said goodnight to Charlie and I went to my room. I had Biology homework, I groaned outloud. I really wasn't in the mood. I sat on the floor, resting my back against the bed. I put the books on the floor and opened them. After a while, I was finally done with it. I sigh in relief, I heard a tapping on my window. My head jerked up and saw Adam's face on the window, I smiled. I got up and opened it.

"Hey" I said as he climbed in.

"Hey, so, ready for the camping trip tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am" I yawned, he laughed softly

"Tired?"

"Yeah, Very. I shopped till I dropped" He laughed again, he stared at me for a long time, I was going to asked him what was wrong, but he's lips crashed to mine. My eyes widened, I felt a jolt when his lips crashed with mine. I didn't know if I should kiss him back, but I wanted too. He's lips left mine before I could even think straight. I wanted to protest, but he spoke first.

"I'm sorry." He began, what? why? "I shouldn't have done anything so forward. And not in your state" I frowned

"What state? I'm fine, I can walked, breath and talk." I defended, he looked at me amused, I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. I love him, yes, but I'm not in love with him...right...?

"Come on" He took my hand and walked to the bed. He pushed me down gently and pulled the comforter over me. He turned off the lights and kissed my forehead before he layed besides me, I pressed my body against his.

"You know...you would make a great father. If only vampires could have children, right?" I commented softly, I heard him laugh

"Goodnight, Bella" I smiled in the darkness and closed my eyes.

* * *

Saturday morning I awoke and saw a smiling Adam looking at me.

"Good morning" he said brightly, I stretched first

"Morning" I mumbled, slightly sleepy

"Your dad's gone, he left you a note downstairs. Want breakfast before we hit the road?" I nodded

"Ok, What do you want?" Adam asked

"Anything" He nodded and left. I stretched once again and went to the bathroom.

"Hm-mm"Something smells good!" I said as I entered the kitchen, I saw Adam putting eggs on a plate with bacon on the sides and bread with butter. I sat on the table and he gave me the plate.

"You cook? I thought you were going to give me cereal" I said as I took a bite of the bacon. My mouth watered when I tastes it

"Yes, food network"

"Adam, this is amazing!"

"Why thank you" He said with a grin.

After I ate, I went ot my room and got my bags, which Adam insisted that I should give them to him, so he could carried them. Outside I saw a jeep, a new jeep. My eyes widened

"This is your's?" I asked as I walked to it.

"Yep, I bought it for the camping trip" he said proudly, I nodded still amazed and got in the jeep, Adam stepped inside and turned on the engine.

"I have a surprise for you. But you have to wait until we get back" Adam said as he began to drive. I graone mentally.

"Tell me you didn't spend money" I pleaded, he laughed

"My lips are sealed." was all he said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"We were engaged," I began softly, breaking the long silence, Adam took my hand, rubbing small circled with his thumb. I took a deep breath before I continued.

"I really didn't want to get married at 17, so we were going to wait until our graduation. He said that if I married him...he would turn me into a vampire. He always avoid the subject, every time I mentioned the whole being change thing, he would change the topic. You see, he thinks that vampires doesn't have souls, therefore he didn't want me to lose mine."

"But...what does marrying him have to do with you being change? Did he think you were going to run off afterward?" He asked slightly confused.

"I don't know. But..we made a deal" I felt my cheeks hot as I said that.

"What was it?" he asked, slightly amused

"If I married him, he would change me and we would...you know..."

He seemed confused at first, but then understood what I had meant.

"Oh. And you want that? with a vampire?" he asked surprised. I felt my cheeks so hot right now. I think I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded. He looked deep in thought

"You still love him...don't you?" he asked me softly

"Yes" I whispered.

We stayed quiet for along moment, the silence was getting uncomfortable, so I spoke

"How much longer?"

"Not to long" He replied, Adam turned to me and gave me a crooked smile and then turned to the road again, I nodded to myself.

**

* * *

Edward's point of view**

I arrived at my house and was received by Alice. She jumped at me and started to squeal with joy

"I'm so glad you're back!" I laughed, I saw the rest of my family come outside as well.

" Edward we missed you" Esme said in er sweet voice and hugged me softly I hugged her back

"I missed you too. And that is why I came back early, because I missed you all too much" I said as I looked at my family. After everyone greeted me, we went inside and I told my family what I was up to this past 3 days. Carlisle and Esme told me that Chief Swan came over the other day to talk about my mistake. He wanted to speak to me, too, but Carlisle said that I had to go to Canada for a family thing.

"Where are you going, dear?" Esme asked as I got up and walked towards the door, I turned to her

"To Bella's" I said softly, I knew they were still touchy for what I did.

"She's not home" I looked at Alice "Today's the day she's going camping" Right. My face and smile fell instently.

"Oh, I forgot. I'll be in my room then" I felt a wave of calm, I looked at Jasper

"Don't, please" Then I felt my emotions again. Hurt. Anger. Disappointing and a few more. There was a soft knock on my bedroom door

"Come in" I whispered, I kept my gaze on the my hands.

"Hey" came Alice's voice, she sat next to me in my couch

"Are you okay?" she asked

"No. Bella's going camping with him. Alone. In the forest."

"But he's doing that so she could get her mind off of things, like you did"

"Yes, but he likes her." I stated

"I know." I looked at Alice and hugged her, she hugged me back and I rested my head on her shoulder, I sighed heavily.

"Don't lose faith, brother. Fight." she whispered

"I will"

**

* * *

Bella's point of view**

Our camping trip went nice, and Adam was right, I did get 'cheered up'. The only thing is...I've been thinking about Edwards all night. I wanted to get back with him, but my head screamed no! I was almost done packing my things when I heard Adam's musical voice.

"Hey, are you done?" He asked me with a grin, I shook my head no.

"Almost"

"Need help?" Adam asked

"No, thanks. Go start the car, go away, I need to pack my lady things." I said playfully. He laughed and walked outside again.

After a good ten minutes, I was finally done packing and walked to the car. I was halfway there, when I saw Adam walk to me.

"I'll help you with that" he said as he took my bags " But, aren't you going to pack up that tent?" I asked pointing at it. He looked towards it and turned back to me.

"Yes, I am. Go to the jeep, I don't want you to fall like yesterday." He said with a grin, I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

Soon after, we were in the jeep, I looked at Adam's eyes, they were a dark gold by now.

"You need to hunt" I commented

"Yeah, I'm going tomorrow after school." He replied

I had spend a while thinking about my previous question. Should I get back with Edward? My heart screamed yes! But my mind said the opposite. I took a deep breath and exhale slowly

"Something wrong?" Adam asked me, I shook my head no

I looked at Adam.

"Adam?"

"Hm-mm?"

"I..I decided to give Edward another chance."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's another one! OH. MY. GOTH! I am so happy right now! I have 2,141 hits! Thank you so much guys!! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!! hope you like it! ;)**

**chapter 7**

_**Bella's point of view**_

_"Adam?"_

_"Hm-mm?"_

_"I...I decided to give Edward another chance"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He turned to me and looked suprised, I saw a hint of dissapointment in his eyes.

"Are..are you sure?" he asked, I turned my gaze towards the window, I really didn't want to see his eyes. His dark honey colored eyes,with a hint of hurt in them.

"Yes, I am."

He was quiet for a long time, I felt nervious. I looked back at him and he looked deep in thought. Soon, he turned to me.

"That's nice, Bella. When are you going to tell him?" He asked

"Tomorrow. At school perhaps."

He nodded. I rested my head on the door and closed my eyes.

I could hear the soft rain as it fell. After a while, the jeep came to a stop, I opened my eyes slowly and saw that we were in my house already. Adam got out of the jeep and opened my door.

"Thanks" I said as I got out

"Don't mention it" I laughed, he gave me my bags, he looked confused for my sudden laugh.

"Not for that. For this trip and...for being there really" he smiled

"It's what friends do" he sigh. Then I remembered, I grinned like a little girl on christmas day.

"So...where's the surprise?" I asked, he laughed. I saw as he took a little box out of his jacket pocket. He took my hand and plaiced it lightly on my palm. I smiled and opened the little box. I gasp as I saw the object. It was a locket, a heart shaped locket, golden color, that had a little rose on the side. I watched in awe at words it contained: 'I love you'. I think I stared at it longer that I should. I looked at him and he had a smile, I felt tears build up, tears of joy. I hugged him tightly

"It's beautiful" I whispered

"Like you" He replied, I laughed and looked at him

"What a cheesy line to say" I said playfully. He laughed with me, I kissed his cheek and gave a thank you again

"You're welcome, Bella"

"Help me put it on" I said, he nodded and pulled my hair out of the way. I felt his fingers as he put on the locket.

"There" he said, he faced me and smiled, I smiled back at him. I turned my gaze for a moment towards the drive way.

I saw that Charlie, yet again, was not home. I saw him going to his car door, my eyes furrowed

"Aren't you going to stay tonight?" I asked slightly confused. He stopped walking and looked at me

"Not tonight."

"Why?" he stayed quiet for a moment, then he spoke

"...personal reasons" with that he drove off to his house. I felt slightly hurt. I went inside my house and dropped the bags in the couch. I sigh, I walked to the kitchen and found a little paper.

_Bella, _

_I'm going to seattle tonight, there's been a crime there. I'll see you in the morning, or if not, in the afternoon. I hope you enjoyed your camping trip._

_-Dad_

I plaiced the note on the counter again and went my room and changed my clothes, I decided to keep the locket on, then jumped on the bed, curling myself in a little ball. Covering myself with the blankets. I sigh in relaxation and closed my eyes, I touched the locket with my fingers and smiled. Adam was so nice to me, but, is this love as in love? or love as a sister? I didn't know. But the kiss that he gave me was not in a friendly way. This is all so confusing! God only knows what going to happen in the morning.

- - - - - - - - -

"No!" I screamed, I panted hard, I was in my bed, I looked at the clock...3:48 am. _It was a dream _I told myself. But it felt so real, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water and looked at myself in the mirror, I saw the locket around my neck and touched it softly, triling the pattern of the rose. I went to my room again, and just as I walked throught the door, I heard something, or someone to be correct.

"Bella" I heard a whisper. My heart stopped. I knew who that voice belonged to, I knew it very well. I looked around my room, it was dark, I could hardly see.

"Bella" The voice whispered again, this time closer. I turned around and saw her

"Victoria" I gasp, she laughed darkly and stepped closer. She walked towards me with such grace, she looked like a lion, walking slowly towards its pray. I stepped back but my back hit the wall. I was trapped.

"Now, now, Bella. Be good, no need to try to escape or anything." she said as she inched closer. She stopped suddenly and tilted her head to the side.

"I thought your precious Cullen would be here..I'm dissapointed. I was ready for a good fight. Where is he?"

"At his house. We're not together anymore. He has no right to be here." Though I wish he was. She chuckled darkly and before I could register what was going on, she pinned me to the floor. I gasp as I hit the ground. I hit my head hard, I whimpered. Victoria watched me with enthusiastic eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, I sounded braver that I felt

"Do you really need to ask, Bella?" I didn't answer

"Your dear Edward killed my James, do you recall?" Again, I didn't answer

"This is going to hurt Edward so badly" She said

"W-what are you talking about? we're not together. He doesn't care about me." If it was a lie, I didn't know.

"Even if your not together anymore, he loved you. And I'm sure he still cares, and for that it will hurt him. My, my, I hope you won't dissapoint me, Bella. You smell awfuly good, let's hope your blood taste just as sweet." She leaned down and licked the side of my neck, I shuddered.

"Any last words? Before I suck you dry?" She asked. I took a deep breath and screamed with all my might:

"Adam!" I heard her hiss and I felt her teeth pierced through my skin. I gasp as the pressure increased. I felt weak instently. I felt the life being sucked out of me little by little. I began to closed my eyes, the darkness calling me. When I felt cold air and Victoria's teeth leaving my neck. I gasp as the pressure suddenly was being lifted off, withought warning. I heard growling and hissing. I wanted to open my eyes, to see what was happening, to see who was fighting Victoria, but my eyes thought diffrently. A couple of minutes passed, the hissing, screaming and growling didn't stop. After a long while, all there was was silence. I felt myself being lift off the floor.

"Bella" I heard a voice, I heard it far away, but I knew who it belong to. Adam. He had heard me, he came. I felt myself being lay on something soft.

"Bella, you have to fight it. You have to open your eyes." He pleaded, I opened my eyes the only inch I could, just for him. My vision was being taking over by black and blue spots, I tried to swallow, but didn't have enough saliva to do so.

"I can't" I said, my voice barely a whisper. It hurt so much.  
"Your going to be okay" he said, I knew he was lying. I shook my head softly

"I can't" I repeated, but lower. I closed my eyes again, I couldn't take it.

"No, no, Bella. You have to fight it do you hear me? You have to try, you can't leave me. Think about Charlie, this will hurt him" It hurt to hear him plee like that. 'Take care f yourself, I'm sorry' I wanted to say, but didn't have enough strenght to do so.

"I'm sorry" I heard him whisper. I was confused but understood when I felt, and heard, the fabric of my shirt being ripped off. Then I felt something pierced through my skin, just above my heart. I gasp and was taken over by another pain, a burning pain. I felt his teeth piercing through the skin on my wrists, ankles, neck, anywhere his teeth could. I wanted to scream, scream as loudly as I could, but I did have the strenght. I felt tears slid down my cheeks. Then, the darkness took me over.

**What do you think? remember to Review ! Oh and the pic of the locket is in my profile.**

**-XxBloodyredrosexX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, here's chapter 8!!! Hope you guys like it!! Thanks to all of those who read and review this! :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Adam's point of view**

I sat in the love seat in the family rooom, my family and I were discussing what to do, or say, when one of the Cullen's shows up. Bella wasn't here, Delilah was with her in an abondon house near the forest, until Bella's transformation was complete. I didn't want Edward to be near her, this is a new chance for Bella. A new life. A life without old sufferings, pains, hurts...

"So, what are we going to do?" Justin asked, breaking the silence. An idea hit me, I got up and all eyes were on me.

"I carried Bella here, her scent is on me. And I bit her, too." I said, they looked confused

"Yeah, Adam, we know that" Justin said, I shook my head at them

"Don't you guys get it? Bella's blood was in my mouth, it's in my veins, and I have her blood in my shirt and some still in my chin. If Edward comes, we'll tell him I killed her." They stared at me in shock.

"No. Adam, that poor boy. He's going to be crushed, and his family, too" Katherine said

"Mom, I'm thinking of poor Bella. Edward won't leave her alone if he knew she was alive and more importantly, a vampire" I stated

"So, your point here is; that you don't want Edward to know that Bella is alive so you and her can be together...?" Justin asked, I smiled, he knew me to well.

"Oh, Adam" Katherine said dissapointed

"What? I'm thinking of _her_. She's been hurting because of him. So, are you with me on this?" I asked, my voice was full of fraustration as I asked that. But we really didn't have much time. Edward's sister must have seen the accident already, meaning that Edward could be on his way. Katherine sigh deeply. She was against this, obviously.

"Fine." She finally said

"Thanks" I sigh in relief

"Yeah, me, too." Justin and Jason said in union

"OK. I'm going to call Delilah and tell her the plan and...look depressed"

"Wait...What if he attacks you?" Justin asked

"I have my power remember? Last time he tried to attack me, but he didn't get to hit me. I'll be fine" I reassured

"Ok then. Our plan is set in motion" Jason said. He took Katherine's hand, she looked pissed.

"Where will we move?" She asked Jason

"Far away, that's for sure. France...?"

"Yeah, I haven't been there in like..wow" Justin said. I grinned and turned around, I went to my room and dialed Delilah's number.

**Edward's point of view**

I sat on the couch, looking out my window-like wall. I saw the stars burn brightly in the navy blue sky, drops of rain dropping from it. Alice and the others were downstairs, I could hear them. A while ago Alice had a vision of Victoria bitting a young women. Everything was blurry, Victoria was the only one that I could see well. I felt a guilty when I saw that. Since I couldn't save the girl. Then I remembered Bella and Adam. I was angry and mostly hurt because Bella and Adam had spend their weekend together camping. I swallowed the venom building in my mouth, I felt my chest vibrate as I growled lowly. I had to see her, she was coming home tonight, at least, watch her sleep.

"Where are you going, dear?" Esme asked as I walked towards the front door.

"I'm going to Bella's house" I replied not making eye contact. I didn't wait for her response, I went to the Volvo and turned on the engine, hearing it purr to life. I sped off to Bella's house, when something caught my attention. It was a scent, and not just any scent, Victoria's. I sped the car, minutes later, I was in Bella's house. I parked the car in her driveway, I quickly got out the car, not bothering to turn off the engine. I climbed through her window and the scene infront of me frighten me. In the floor, there was blood. Bella's blood. I swallowed the venom building inside my mouth. Fear washed through me. Not only because of that, but because Victoria's scent was here, too. Then, I caught another scent, Adam's. Hope rushed through me as I ran to his house.

I barged in, not bothering to knock. There, in the living room I saw Adam in a corner, with blood stained on his shirt, and chin. The others, whom I assume is his family, were in the couches. Their thoughts hitting me like a ton of bricks. They were disturbing, but who's thoughts felt like the whole world had stopped spinning were Adam's.

"Where is she?" I growled at him. He looked at me

"Edward...I..." He paused, he looked down

_I killed her_ he thought. My world came crushing down. That explains the blood on him.

"You what?" I whispered. He couldn't have! Then again, his thoughts said diffrently.

"I...Victoria was in her room. I heard Bella scream my name so I went there. When I got there, Victoria had already bitten her, she was killing her. I pounced at Victoria, I tried to kill her, but somehow she got away." He paused " I was going to suck the venom out, but when her blood went to my mouth..I...I couldn't stop! She tasted so good. I'm sorry" He began to dry sob. Anger washed through me. I growled loudly and pounced at him, I was shocked by pain and fell down crying in pain.

"You...killed her! You bastard!" I screamed at him, I was gasping for air as I got up slowly

"I'm sorry" He whispered, I growled at him

"It's not over" I said and headed out.

When I got to my house, Alice was outside with Jasper. I walked towards them after turning off hte car engine.

"What's wrong?" Aliced asked me, I didn't answer, I felt numb. I entered the house and collapse on the couch.

"Edward" Came Esme's voice. I heard the front door close and footsteps.

"What happened?" Alice asked again. I burried my face in my hands

I felt a hand on my shoulder, Then a wave of calm washed through me. I looked at Jasper

"Don't do that" I whispered to him, he nodded and I was filled with my emotions again.

"She's dead" I whispered after a while

"Who?" Esme asked

"Bella" Jasper said, his voice shocked

"What? How?" Alice asked

"No, it can't be true" She kept saying over and over again

"It's true, Alice" I said, instantly, I hear sobs.

"What do you mean Bella's dead!? What the hell?" Came Emmett's voice. I look up and saw Esme sobbing in Carlisle's chest, Alice did the same with Jasper, Emmett looked shocked, anger and sad at the same time, we all were, Rosalie looked sad ,too.

"Edward, son, tell us" Carlie said, I fought a sob and told them everthing

"That bitch!" Emmett exclaimed

Alice came and hugged me

"Oh, Edward" she sobbed, I couldn't fight any longer, I let a few sobs out.

"Emmett? Where are you going?" I hear Rosalie ask, I lifted my head and saw Emmett heading for the door.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. Then, I'm going to burn him, lastly I'm going to throw his ashes to the rats." He said

"No" I replied, he stopped and turned to me in disbelief

"What do you mean 'no'? He just killed your mate! Don't you go 'no' on me, Edward"

"He'll kill you" I said, he scoff

"Please! Have you seen that wimp? I can take him" he said, his voice confidant. I shook my head

" It's his power. He sends a electric current through you when you make contact with his skin. You can't breath, can't think...you can only cry out in pain" I said softly, I shudder, remembering.

"Did he do that to you?" Esme asked, I nodded

"Oh my God" she said as she came and hugged me.

"Edward, we can't let him be all happy, you know" Emmett said

"Emmett" Carlisle warned, I couldn't take this. I shook my head

"I'm going to be in my room" I said as I got up. I didn't wait for their response, I rushed to my room and closed the door behind. I put a CD on the stereo and put it at full volume. I sat on the couch and let the misery take me.

**Bella's point of view**

My eyes opened and everything seemed diffrent...so...bright and vivid. And my senses were much sharper than they had ever been. I felt a strange, uncomfrale feeling in my throat. I was in a familiar house. I sat up slowly and was received by five vampire. Ones that I remembered.

"Adam" I said as I saw his golden eyes first. I put my hand over my mouth, my voice was not the same. It sounded like bells. They chuckled at my came and sat next to me

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly

"I'm fine...what happened to me?" I asked

"Well, remember when Victoria was in your room and she bit you?" I nodded

"Well, I bit you above your heart so the venom can reach it faster. That way you wouldn't die." He said softly, I nodded.

"Thank you, Adam. I could be dead right now" I said.

Then I remembered

"What happened to Victoria?" I asked

"She got away." He said softly

"Oh" was all I said

"Bella," I looked up to Jason "We should hunt"

"Oh, yeah. Hunt" I said as I got up.

I followed everyone out the door, and stopped suddenly

"What?" Delilah asked

"H-has any of the Cullen's shown up?" I asked

"No, they haven't" She said softly, I nodded and started to walk again. I felt dissapointed, and I'm sure Delilah felt my wild emotions right now.

-----

I was waiting for Adam to finish his pray. He came to me, I saw him cleaning his chin.

"So, did you like it?" he asked

"Yeah, I did" I whispered

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know why they didn't come," I began softly " I've been out of civilisation for three days. And I'm sure Charlie has people looking for me."

"I know" came his reply

"What are you going to do? For the dissaperance, I mean" I asked him  
"Well, I don't really know. There's blood in your room...and a mess. All I do know is that Jason reported me missing, too" he said, I nodded.

"Come on, let's go find the others" I suggested, we got up and started to run.

-----

It's been a week already. It was heart-breaking seeing Charlie and Renee so desperate on TV. I have only left the house to hunt. The Cullen's still hadn't shown up. I stared out the window and watched as the birds flew by. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. I turned my gaze to the door and saw Adam. He sat next to me on the couch.

"How are you?" He asked

"Fine. when are we moving?" I asked

"In a week or so. Jason had a little trouble finding a house that's right for vampires" he said in a light joking mode. I had to laugh, he always made me feel better. Suddenly, I wanted him. I sat on his lap and leaned over and kissed him. He seemed surprise but quickly recovered, he kissed me back hungrily. His arms went to my waist, while mine where in his soft dark brown hair. I bit his bottom lip, I heard him growl playfully. I smiled as he licked my upper lip, asking for entrence, which I didn't hestitate. My hands went to his shirt, and in a sudden movement it was ripped off. He started to kiss e on my shoulders. I stopped and looked at him strait in the eyes.

"Make love to me Adam" I whispered, he growled playfully again and in a sudden movement I was being let go in something soft, I giggled as he began to kiss me hungrily. I felt his hands going up and down my sides. I deepened the kiss and heard fabric being ripped off. This was going to be along night.

**Please don't hate me! That had to happen! lol. What do you think of Adam's plan? Don't be afraid to write all that you feel. Whatever you feel is welcome! Review! **

**Until next time! **

**-XxBloodyredrosexX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey to all!! Thank you so much for all of those who have reviewd and have read and such !!!! This chapter is...short. Lol **

It's been a week since we moved to France, and a week since Adam and have been...naughty. I was happy, my once broken heart was healing, little by little, but it was. I was watching the CNN with Adam in the room we shared. I had my head resting on his shoulders. My eyes narrowed and I stand upp strait when then news changed. New news. About Forks. There's been an accident near the woods. There were a lot of injured people, a few dead. I turned the volume louder as the reporter began to say the people that had died. It was a group of police officers. I began to panick._ Charlie couldn't have been there_. I began to think. I felt the time itself stop when they mentioned that Chief Charlie Swan has died in the hospital, for loss of blood. I began to shake in misery. _This can't be hapenning_. _Not him, not Charlie. Could my life get any more miserable? _I was being hugged by someone, Adam. I began to sob, screaming, punching all my pain on in his chest. He just staid there, hugging me. I heard the door open, I was hit by Delilah's and Justin's scent. Ifelt hand rest on my back and my shoulders, but I didn't look at them. I heard the TV turn off and all there was was mu screaming and crying, nothing else. Katherine's scent also filled the room.

"Oh, darling" She whispered. I staid like that for a long time, I'm not sure how long infact, but then cleared my throat and began to take deep breaths. Adam put his hand on mine, rubbing small circles. He staid quiet, which I'm glad, and kept rubbing circles in my hand. I turned my gaze to his shirt, I slowly restead my forehead on his shoulders and closed my eyes ,wishing I could sleep, wishing that all of this was only a nightmare, and that everything was going to be all right.

---xxx---

It's been four days since Charlie's death. I've been in my room, I don't talk...I don't hunt....just...nothing. My throat was burning, my eyes were pitch black, and yet, I refused to hunt. Adam and the others were worried, obviously, specially Adam. Every day he askeed me if I wanted to go hunting, and every day I said ' no'. I haven't hunted in a week and a half. Truth is, I was going hunting that day, but then Charlie's news came.

"Adam, what are we going to do? She's going to starve to death! You have to do something. I don't care if you have to put a straw down her throat. All I want is blood in her veins." I hear Katherine exclaim from downstairs. I sigh deeply. They did this almost everyday, now.

"I don't know what to do, mom. She's being stubborn. And she's hurting, too. Argh!" Adam said fraustrated. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. I wanted to be alone. Forget about the world for once. Just me and my misery. It would be best...if I leave...only for a while. Just to clear my head. I didnt' want to go far from them, so Italy would be best. I got up slowly, feeling light headed suddenly, and opened the door.

"Adam?" I said, my voice barely a whisper. In a blink of an eye, he was beside me. Taking me in a hug, I returned the embrace. He sighed in my hair and kissed it.

"I'm so glad you came out" He whispered

"I want a family meeting" I said and kissed his shoulder, I felt him nod. He broke the embrace and took my hand. We went downstairs and saw my family gathered there. I was greeted with ' I'm so glad to see you's, We need to hunt', ect' I informed them that I wanted to talk to all of them seriously.

"What's wrong, dear?" Katherine asked in a worried tone, I gave her a smile, and said that I was fine. I sat next toAdam on the couch, he took my hand, and the others on the loveseats. I took a deep breath and finally spat it out

"I'm leaving." I looked at their expressions. They were shocked, eyes widened, and confused.

"What?" Delilah asked in disbelive

"Just for a while" I reasured, I saw Adam shaking his head

"I'll come with you" He said, his voice pleading

"You can't, love. I want to be alone for a while, clear my head." I said softly, speaking like he was a child.

"You can't leave me, Bella" He pleaded. I put my palm on his cheek

"It's only for a while, Adam. Like I said, I need to clear my head. Being here, where I saw the news...I" I shook my head " I can't. You have to understand me, Adam." He staid quiet, but then nodded softly, looking down. I lifted his head and our eyes met again, I smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"But...Bella, honey, where will you live?" Katherine asked, her tone worried but it still held that peaceful touch

"I'm a vampire, remember? I don't need hoomes. And I'm a shield, I'll be safe, too." I said

"Your right. You won't get in danger. But where will you be going?" Jason asked me

"I'm going to Italy"

"Bella-"

"I'll be fine, Adam. Trust me. Gosh, you sound like my mother" I said in a joking tone, but he didn't laugh. He just stared at me with his golden colored eyes. His gaze was intoxicating.

"When are you leaving?" Delilah's voice brought me to realisation. I turned to her, breaking eye contact with Adam.

"Tomorow" I replied, they all gasp in surprise

"So soon?" Katherine sighed

"Yes, the sooner the better" I said, Adam turned my head to him

"We have to go hunting" He suggested

"No, that's fine. I'll hunt there" I lied, he didn't look convinced, I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

"Don't go for to long, love, I need you" He said softly

"I won't I promise" I said. He took m y hand and stood up, he carried me in a bridal form towards our room. I smiled softly, knowing were this was headed. We were in our room, on the bed a secong later.

"I love you so damn much, Bella" He whispered and leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss.

I smiled against his lips and began to take his shirt off. I deepened the kiss.

"Not today" I heard a voice. Delilah. I broke from the kiss and looked at the door, where Delilah stood with grin.

"What?" Adam asked in annoyance

"You know, you two aren't even married" She commented

"It's not of your business" I said, feeling embarassed, she laughed

"Well, I came here to have some Bella and me time, Adam. So, excuse me while I'll take her with me." She started to walk towards me when Adam stopped her.

"She's weak, Delilah. You know she hasn't hunted" Adam said, Delilah rose an eyebrow

"And yet, you were going to have sex" She said,

"Well, its diffrent, see, she's on the bed" He defended, pointing back at me. she frowned

"But I haven't seen her in like one week" She winned

"Me either" Adam defended

"Of course you have, this room is both of yours, and you spend your time here at night. So, you _do_ see her" She clarrified

"Delilah, Let Adam and Bella be. Let's you and I play" Justin said, appearing out of thin air. Delilah Grinned and growled playfully. They dissapeared a second later. I looked back at Adam and laugh, he shook his head in disbelief and lay next to me.

"This is so crazy" I said

"Yeah, but, we're alone, now." He said as he touched my arm, which send shivvers down my spine. I rolled untop of him and kissed him deeply. Let the night begin.

**This is a very short chapter, I know. BUT I will probrably, I'm not sure yet, update later tonight. Anyway, tell me what do you think. Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, there! Sorry I didn't update like I said I would, lifes pretty crazy here XD. well, here you go! And in like...2 chapters, I think, we're going to see dear old Edward again, and the Cullens ! **

"What time are you leaving?" Adam asked softly, I sigh.

"What time is it?" I asked. I felt him shift.

"It's 9:13 am"

"In an hour or so" I replied, I was laying on top of his bare chest. I felt one of his long pale fingers going up and down my back, trailing patterns as well. I stared at his arm, my mind lost in thought.

"I'm going to miss you" He suddenly said, bringing me back from my where and how. I closed my eyes tightly.

"M-me, too" I said, after along pause.

---xxx---

I left the house two hours later. Adam was the hardest to say goodbye began to rain, the first time it rained here since I've arrived. I took a deep breath and began to ran...never looking back as I did so.

I arrived in Italy, and truth be told, I was tired. I looked around and saw the sun setting on the horizon. I walked in human pace to the clock tower and stared at the people as they walked by. I was in shadows, resting against the walls of the tower, closing my eyes as I did so.

---xxx---

It's been three weeks already. I haven't hunted in a month and ahalf or so. I was hidden in the dark parts of Italy, where humans barely came. I was very weak and didn't have enough strength to get up and walk, anymore. I was sitting, my back agaist the wall. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't lift my gaze from the floor, the person was getting awfully close, and I began to wonder..._What was a human doing in this parts of Italy? Specially at this hour of the night?_ Then I realized that it wasn't a human, it was one of my kind. And there were more than one. I lifted my gaze slowly when I sensed them. It was a boy, very young, with light brown hair. And the other one was older, with dark colored hair. Their eyes bloody red. They both looked at me serious.

"Why haven't you hunted? It is dangerious to have you thirsty like that. And your a newborn, at that." The boy said. I felt the urge to scoff, I was in perfect control. From the very start. I was not putting the humans in danger at all.

"Answer" The older one said, his tone strong.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm in perfect control" I said softly, defending myself. If I could yelled it at them, I would have. I looked off to the side, not baring to look at them.

"Who created you?" The boy asked

"Before I say anything, let me know your names" I said, still not looking at them. I hear a chuckle, very soft, but whoever did chuckle, was amused.

"I'm Alec Volturi," came the voice of the boy, " and this is Demetri Volturi. Now, who are you?" My eyes widened. They were from the Volturi? I gulp, trying to find my voice.

"M-my name is Bella. Bella Swan" I replied, jerking my head to them.

"And why are you doing here? And most importantly, who created you?" Demetri asked.

"I...I went here because I needed to clear my mind off things, I left my family. I won't be any problems, in a week or so I'm dust if I don't hunt, I know that." I said, looking down, and pleading inside my mind that they left.

"You didn't answer my question; who created you?" He asked again, slightly annoyed.

"Adam Dawson" I replied softly. There was silent, but then Alec spoke.

"And why is it that you don't want to hunt?"

"I can't keep with the angst...I...I want to die, if you can say that, that is. So please just go." I pleaded.

"Foolish vampires, we have now-a-days." Demetri said to Alec, annoyed. "We can't leave a new born in Volterra alone. In control or not." Alec nodded in agreement. He, then, turned to me "Come with us, we will take you to our leaders. They will decide what to do with you." Demetri said

"No, I want to be left alone"

"We cannot do that. Now, come." Demetri demanded. I didn't reply nor got up. I was to weak for one and the other because he doesn't tell me what to do. I didn't care who the heck he was. Demetri glare at me and then turn to Alec. They stared for a moment at each other, as if having a silent conversation. Alec nodded, the, and turned to me. He stared deeply, as if he was waiting for something to happen. He looked confused and annoyed and looked at Demetri. Demetri looked confused, as well.

"Do you have a gift?" He asked, eying me.

"I do. I'm a shield." I said softly

A suprised expression came across his features and looked at Alec.

"She's clearly weak. Pick her up and follow me. Aro will like her ability." He ordered

Alec nodded and looked at me. He walked gracefully towards me, I tried to back away, but couldn't because of the wall that was behind me. I was about to protest but in a sudden movement I was being carried in a bridal form. I sigh and let them do what they wanted. I rest my head against Alec's chest and closed my eyes.

I heard as they entered through a door. They walked and walked, while I pretended to sleep.

"Aro" I heard Demetri say "We brought a newborn, she has quite an ability." I opened my eyes, against my will, and saw that we were in some sort of a large room. There were three large chairs infront of me. One's that the leaders were seated in, I assume. Besides them was a girl, young, just like Alec. The other guards were close, too. One of the leaders had a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"What's your name, my dear?" He asked

"Bella Swan. Yours?" I whispered. He looked amused.

"I'm Aro." He looked at the others, who were besides him. " This is Marcus and Caius" I nodded, understanding. I suddenly felt embarassed. Edward nor Adam never told me about the Volturi. Well, yes, I knew they were the ones that made the laws here at the vampire world, and the most powerful vampires at that, but I never fully knew their names nor their powers. Again, I felt foolish and embarassed.

Aro looked at Demetri and nodded towards him. Demetri stepped forward and they clapped there palms together. They stayed like that for a while, then Demetri stepped bakc, beside Alec. Aro's grin, as if it were possible, turned bigger. He looked at me and said.

"Well, my dear, you are quite special." He paused "Jane, come here" He didn't brake eye contact as he called for her. The young girl, named Jane, glared at me, with a look that would freeze all hell, while coming to Aro.

She walked beside him and stopped, still glaring at me.

"Alec, put Bella down" Aro said. Alec let me down to my feet, but my legs were too weak. Alec, noticing that, picked me up again and looked at Aro. I felt uncomfrable all of the sudden.

"I can seat down on the floor...?" I said.

"If you feel more comfrable" Aro said, gesturing me to carry on. Alec set me on my feet again, and I sat slowly on the ground. I looked back at Aro, who gestured Jane to come to me. She looked at me, just like Alec had earlier. And...nothing happened. Her eyes widened and she frowned. I heard her growl lowly. Aro clapped his hands and laughed.

"Wonderful" He exclaimed.

"I don't undertsand" I admitted, feeling embarassed like earlier.

"Oh. Well, Jane, here, can create the illusion of pain, with eye contact. " I nodded and gestured him to continue " Alec, is the opposite." He carried on "He can make your senses vanish, you may say. I can see every thought you had in the past and present, just by touching your palm." I nodded in understandment. I was amazed, too.  
"But non of them work on you" said a voice of a man. I looked at whom it belong to. He was one of the leaders seating on the chairs, his hair long and dark. He looked old, too.

"Who are you?" I asked, clueless. And embarrassed, as well.

"I'm Marcus" came his reply.

"Well, Aro hasn't test his power on me, yet" I said, looking back at Aro. I raised my arm when he came to me. Our palms touched. He staid there, his grin suddenly turned into a frown.

"Hm-mm. It seems it doesn't work, either." He concluded. A moment passed of silence. His frown, slowly, turned into a grin, again.

"Bella, would you like to join our guard?" He asked. I was taking aback. I really wasn't expecting this.

"Umm..." I trailed off. I gave it thought. If I joined, I could start a new life...? A new start...? Either way, it would be something diffrent and new. And I wouldn't remember Edward everytime I saw Adam smile. I felt my lips turned into a sad smile. Edward, my love, my mate. He never came to find me. Then Adam came to my mind. If I joined the Volturi guard it would crush him, surely. Then I thought, he doesn't even know where I am, to begin with. I felt guilty, sad, nervious. What should I do? This place will take me away from the human world, not completely, but I will not be remembered by my past. Charlie, I wouldn't be remembered by him, constently. But if I didn't? Will I return to Adam in time? Be miserable?Or will I keep on with my plan and turn to dust, if I don't hunt? It wasn't because of Adam that I would be miserable, it was my bloody past! The constant reminder of Charlie, of the Cullens, everything!

"I...I'm going to think about it" I said, after a moment. Aro nodded turned to Jane.

"Jane, lead her to her room" he turned to me " And Bella, do tell us when you have decide" I nodded slowly. I felt someone picking me up and realised it was Alec. He, then, followed Jane down the hall.

We entered a room that looked like a room for a dark princess. The walls were a blood red color, the wooden floor was a dark color of wood, the bed, which was unnesassary, had sheets, a strange color of mixed purple and black, I saw a desk and chairs around, a lamp and other things. Jane turned to us and glared at me, surely I wasn't on her fav list. She, stormed off. Alec sat me on the bed.

"Heidi will be here with the humans, later. You have to feed. But, I guess I'll have to bring it to you, since your weak." I frowned and shook my head 'no'.

"I hunt animals" I informed, he frowned.

"Animals, lovely. Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to drink human blood here, regardless." He said, my frowned deepend.

"I don't want to feed." I said after a while. He sat next to me.

"Human blood taste better, " He said "And besides, one human won't turn you into a crazy vampire, Bella, if that's what your afraid of."

"I know. But I _don't _want to feed" I said. He looked confused.

"And why is that? Why is that you_ insist_ of starving yourself to death?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "I guess it's because I feel guilty of my father's death. And because I feel so miserable, now. And it's affecting the others at home. I guess, being here, is my escape."

"You know, if you kill yourself, that won't do any better. It's stupid, really, planning on doing that. Your family won't be any happier and besides, they can help you heal, Bella. You need comfort, you need your family there with you. Hiding or running away or killing yourself won't do anything good, Bella." He said. I felt stupid now.

"Why do you say you have guilt because of your fathers death?" He asked.

"He and his co-workers had an accident, in the woods. They were looking for me, I guess. He never thought I had actually die. Even though Adam made it look as if someone broke in the house and attacked me. He was foolish!" I sighed "My blood was all over the room, but since my body wasn't, well..." I trailed off. He nodded

"I'm sorry." he said. "It wasn't your fault, Bella. Don't start thinking that, ok? And you have to feed. You have to be strong." He paused "Is Adam your mate?"

"No. My mate is somewhere else. Adam and I are a couple, right now. He saved me from death." I informed him.

"Oh, I see. And, who's your mate then?" He asked, it showed it was curiousity. I hestitated.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." Comprehention filled his features,

"I see why you want to feed on animals." He said. "What happen, then?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Alec." I sighed.

"Ok, then. I'm goung to go feed. I hear the humans." He started towards the door, then stopped and turned to me. " I'll bring you a human. And you will feed." He dissapeared then.

Alec showed with a human, later that evening. I feed, and the blood was so good, but I had to remind myself that it was only that time that I will feed on humans. I felt stronger, even more when Alec appeared with another human. I looked at the women and sank my teeth in her neck before I had second thoughts.

"See, that wasn't badm right? Or did you suffer?" He asked when I was done with her. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"So, are you going back or join our guard?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. He picked up the corpse and nodded at me as he left the room. I lay on the bed, thinking. What was I going to do?

---xxx---

Come on, Bella, I thought as I walked towards the Volturi hall. I ebtered the room and saw Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Demettri, Heidi and Alec there. Aro spotted me and grin madly.

"Well? My dear?" He asked

"I...I think I'll-" I was cut off short when I heard growling in the other room. All of us looked at the closed door. Then Adam's scent hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Adam" I whispered and ran towards the door. When I opened it I saw a couple of vampires growling at Adam, he was, too.

"Adam!" I screamed in shocked, he looked at me, and in a second his body crushed to me. He hugged me tightly.

"Bella, Tell me you didn't join" He sighed in my hair. I broke the embrace and looked at him.

"I was going to" I confessed. He sigh in relief. The guards that were growling at him backed away. But they still kept a safe distance, just incase.

"Who's that?" I heard Aro asked from the Volturi hall.

"It's the boy, Adam Dawson." I heard Caius say.

"Let's go in." I sigh and tugged him with me to the room. Aro was with a grin. I never knew that Aro knew who Adam was. Jane's face was shocking. She looked as if she was going to cry, as if that were possible. Adam kept his gaze on Aro the whole time.

"Adam! Good to see you again! Tell us, why are you here? It's a surprise to see you here." Aro exclaimed.

"Bella. That's why I'm here." He said firmly.

"Come here" Aro said. Adam loosen my grip and walked to him. There palms touched. They staid like that for a while, then Aro dropped his hand and Adam stepped back.

"Well, they are serious lovers. Aren't they, Marcus?" Aro exclaimed.

"Yes, they are. But there don't love each other strong enough to be mates. They already have mates, both of them." Marcus replied.

"Well, then, Bella, do you join the guard?"

"Aro, I would like to talk to Bella, first." Adam said. Aro looked annoyed for a second, but then nodded. Adam led me out.

We entered my room, or the guest room, and Adam closed the door behind him. Adam sat on the bed and motioned me to sit next to him. I did.

"Adam, how did you know where to find me?" I asked

"Bella you don't know how worried sick I was about you. I regreted letting you go. I came here and was looking for you. Your scent, it was fresh, and it led me here." He explained.

Now I felt guilty.

"How are the others?" I asked.

"Worried about you. Other than that, there fine." He paused and sniff me. He looked like a dog. I bit my bottom lip as I realised what I thought. "You smell like human, love." He said. I felt ashamed.

"I...I had to feed off a human, two, because I was weak when I was brought here." I explained. He took me in another embrace.

We stayed like that for a moment, then he parted and paced around the room. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. He always did this when he was nervious. I became alarmed. Did something wrong happen while I was here?

"Bella...I don't know how to say it" He sighed. Now I became very alarmed.

"Try." I said. He came to me and took my hands in his.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Adam, what's wrong? Your scaring me" I said.

"You know we love each other, but not strong enough like mates do. Like Marcus said. And do you remember when I told you that I had been crushed because my old lover left me." I nodded, confused. "I lied. She didn't leave me. I left _her. _Let me explain; We were sweethearts when we were humans, this was centuries ago, but, you see, they murdered her, they burned her and her brother alive. I thought she died. Everyone did. I remembered that I wasn't there when they burned her, I was with my father, attending my mother in child birth. When I received the news, I was crushed. A year passed and I was walking home when a vampire found me. He fed on me, but didn't kill me, he just left me there, to die. I was very weak; that's when Jason comes in. A couple of years passed and I saw her again..."

**(This is a flashback, from Adam's point of view)**

"Katherine, I'm going hunting" I announced.

"Ok, dear. I'll tell Jason when he comes back." She called from her room. I went out and took in the cold weather from the morning. I began to run towards the forest. I caught the scent of a the elks near by. I caught one, succesfuly. I drank from it and whipped my mouth when I was done. It wasn't even near twilight, and I still had time before Jason got home. I decided to go wondering around. I was still thirsty, when I cam across a mouthwatering scent. My instints kicked in and I ran towards it. I saw that it was a young girl, she was with another girl. I though fthe situation. She was young, but I could seduce her and led her to a dark alley or something. Or I could seduce them both. But then the other one will escape, and if I kill them both, th eother ones blood will cool. I growled in annoyance. I couldn't find a way to do it. I let them go. I began to walk in human pace to the house when I saw a girl. A very familiar girl. She looked ecxactly like Jane. She was with a young man. That can't be her...can it? She stopped when she met my gaze. She gasp and looked as if she saw a ghost.

"Adam?" I heard her whisper. My eyes widened. It was _her_! She's here, she's...she's not dead. I ran to her and hugged her, afraid to let her go. She sobbed, too.

"What...? I thought you were dead, Jane! What...?" I stammered.

"Aro, a vampire, saved me and Alec." She explained when she calmed down. I coudn't take it. I kissed her with all I had. She kissed me back with the same lust. The man besides her cleared his throat. We broke and I growled at him.

"Oh. Felix, this is Adam. Adam, Felix"

"What are you doing with him?" I asked. Were they...?

"I'm from the Volturi, Adam. I'm on a mission here. He came with me, to help." she explained. Relief washed through me.

"What's the Volturi?" I asked, confused. Felix snickered. I glared at him.

"The Volturi are the closest thing we have to royalty in our world. The leaders are the one to inforce the laws. I'm part of the guard, Alec is, too. My gift, like Alec's, are very powerful. And Aro had his eyes in us for a long time, because of it." I nodded in understandment.

"Adam, come with me, to Aro. What's your power, first?" She asked

"My ability is the production of electric current over my skin that can shock attackers." I replied. She grinned.

"Amazing. Aro will like your power, Adam. Don't you see? We can be together again. You can join the guard and we can be together." My eyes widened at her thought.

"Jane...I..."

"What?" She asked. Hurt.

"I don't know...I mean, I have a coven. And I love you, oh how I do, but, I can't join that. Atleast not now. I'm still a newborn and my family are helping me. Give me time, Jane. But you know I love you." She looked shocked, hurt. Her lips parted slightly.

"Come on, Felix" She whispered and turned around. I took her arm. She turned and our eyes meet.

"No, Jane. You know I'm scared. That's a big thing. I love you, love. Don't think diffrently." I said.

"I understand, I guess. But I missed you so much, Adam. You don't know how many times I wanted to look for you. But you being human, well, I was afraid of your blood being sweet to me...I..." I shished her and hugged her tightly. She sobbed again and I held her more tightly.

**(End of flashback. Back to Bella's POV.)**

"...We parted, after that. I haven't seen her since then. I though my feelings for Jane weren't that strong anymore, though I knew we loved each other as mates and more. But when I saw her just minutes ago...All those...sparks lit up again. Bella, I love you, but-"

"You love her more" I cut him off. He nodded softly.

"It's like me and Edward." I said. I was hurt. They were parted because of his stupidity, but now, Adam might join them. Or is was he?

"Are you going to join them?" I asked. Afraid of what he might say.

"I might." He whispered. I let out a gasp of pain. He was leaving me. After all this time. I wanted to hit him. You're being selfish, Bella, I thought. I knew I was being selfish.

"What are you going to say to the family?" I asked

"I'm going to call them, later" I suddenly got mad.

"And why now? Did you have to see her to decide you want to be with her again?" I asked. I had reason to get mad, right?

"I was young, a newborn, back then. I was scared. I'm more...how can I put it..."He shook his head. "Anyway, I love her, Bella. I will not forget all that we've been through, Bella. I love you, darling, I just..." He trailed off. Was I being foolish to get mad? I mean, I would probably do the same if it was Edward, right? I sigh a shaky breath.

"I'm happy for you, then." I said. I didn't know if it was true, I was being mighty selfish with my thoughts. He looked surprise with my sudden change of mood. I smiled at him, though I don't know if it reached my eyes.

"Go for her." I said. He kissed my cheek and smiled. I was going to take it all back. I was going to starp him to my waist with a chain, but I let the thought go. I realised that he must have feel the same way I feel for Edward. He left after that. I let out a sob. I lost him.

---xxx---

Earlier I saw, or heard, Adam and Jane talk. They made up after Adam begged Jane for for his forgiveness. She still felt the same way about him. Alec gave me a soft smile as I went to Aro later that day.

"Bella, what do you say? Adam has joined." He announced proudly. I scanned the room, he, nor Jane, weren't there. I was thankfull for that.

"Um...no, I'm not." I said.

"Well, then, maybe in the future. We'll be keeping our eyes on you." He said. I nodded and strode off. Outside I saw Adam, I was going to dodge him, but he was already beside me.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yes." I said

"Are you going back to Katherine and Jason?"

"I am." I lied. He took me in an embrace.

"I'm sorry" He said. I fought the urge to scoff. I stepped away and smiled. I stormed off after that.

**I was going to divide this chapter in 2, but, since I coudn't update the night I said I would, I put the chapters together. I'm not thrilled about the way Bella reacted, but I don't feel well, I'm sick, and that's what my mind came up with at the time. Anyway, I hope you like it. ;) Let me know, how did you think about Adam and Jane? Let's say that in this fic she's older, because I know that Jane is young in the twilight saga.**

**Homework #1: What do you guys suggest: Bella finding out about what Adam did (the plan he had) or do you want Adam to blur it out?**

**Homework #2: Also, do you want Bella to fight with Adam, when she knows, or do you want her to understand, you know, see everything in his point of view?**

**Let me know in the reviews! Thanks! Until next time, guys!**

**P.S. If I put information about the Volturi that are wrong, I'm really sorry, I'm not a Volturi expert. I know very little about them, even though I love them! XD**

**Reviews always make my day! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!*waves hand*Lolz! Srry for the long wait. I had author's block! *sighs* I hate that damn thing. I wrote this chap while watching _Pride & Prejudice, _that movie is sooo beautiful! And I put some qoutes there from the movie.^^ Anyway, I hope you like this ! ^^ *smiles at readers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor Pride & Prejudice, sadly. **

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's point of view**

I stormed out the room, not wanting to look at him. I saw Alec on my way out. I gave him a soft smile (but I'm not sure it reached my eyes) and a nod. He returned the gestured. I walked outside and stopped when I saw Jane walking towards the front door, Heidi next to her. I glared at her, she did, too. I'm sure that she is cursing, do to the fact that her power doesn't work on me. I don't know why am so angry! But I do know that I'm hurt. A lot. We didn't brake eye contact until she entered. I stared at the closed door for a while, then turned around. I gasp in surprise when I saw Adam standing there.

"Jesus, Adam. You scared the hell out of me." I said truthfully. My hand went to my chest, and I took a deep breath. _Ah, I still have that human habit_, I told myself. I smiled at the thought.

"Bella, let's walk." He suggested. I shook my head 'no'. I really just wanted to get out of here.

"Please. I have something to...to tell you. Something important."

"Fine." I sighed. Something tells me I'm going to regret this. He walked towards the gardens, I followed behind him. He stopped suddenly and stared at a bench infront of us. I looked at him and saw that he was hestitating on sitting, so I went ahead of him and sat, he walked slowly towards it, and sat as well. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. I stared at him.

"Um..." He started.

After a long, and uncomfrable, silence, I spoke,

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have a confesion to make, Bella. And I'm not proud of what I did." He whispered. He lowered his head and avoid eye contact.

"What did you do?" I asked softly.

"Something bad...horrible, the worst thing I have ever done...."

"And it's....?"

"R-remember when Victoria was in your room? And she bit you?" I nodded and cringle at the memory. "Well, you know that I had to change you in order to save you life? Well, Delilah took you to a warehouse around the forest and you staid there for two days or so." He paused. "I took you there for a reason..." He lifted his head and met my gaze. His eyes...his eyes held so many emotions.

"What was it?" I whispered.

"Remeber when I told you that none of the Cullens went to the house to look for you?" I nodded, again. "I-I lied." He looked down again. My eyes widened at his statement. If I were human, I'm sure that my heart would have skipped a beat.

"What did you say?" I asked. Did I hear right? I couldn't imagine Adam lying about something that he _knew_ was so important to me.

"Who?" I asked when he didn't response to my earlier question. He didn't answer.

"Who?" I asked again, stronger, louder. Again, he didn't reply nor lifted his head. I growled in fraustration and lifted his head.

"Who dammit!?" I growled.

"Edward! That's who! He came to the house! He came looking for you!" There, that did it. My world, once again, came falling down. Edward _did_ come. All my thoughts of him not caring for me nor loving me all vanished. Anger once again filled my inner self. I growled at Adam furriously and pinned him to the floor. He looked shock for a second, but growled when he recovered.

"How could you!? You bastard!"

"I did it because I knew you were fucking hurting! And it was all because of _him!_ I did it for you, for _us_. I thought about your happiness, only." I scoff. Happiness?

"What did you say to him?" I asked. My jaw was clenced. I fought the urge to bite his head off.

"I told him that I killed you. That I suck you dry." Venom purred in my mouth. I slapped him hard across the face.

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

I couldn't stop slapping him. And he took all of them, he didn't push me away. I got up and lifted him by the neck, and trew him at a tree. The tree knocked over and insteantly I heard whispering. I walked to him. He got up slowly and swallowed.

"I deserve that and more." He said. I didn't talk, I didn't trust my voice right now.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry?" I whispered, finally. I scoff in disbelief.

"Sorry!? That's _all_ you have to say? You distroyed my life Adam! You shouldn't have lied! Got to fucking hell!" My yelling turned into sobs. I fell on my knees and covered my face with my hands. I sobbed for everthing and everyone. I heard voices and footsteps approach. I got up and ran. I didn't look at Adam as I did.

I realized that I ended up running towards the airport.

**Alice's point of view**

I gasp at the vision I just had. It was Bella.

Bella

Bella

_Bella!_

She wasn't dead! But how? Adam confessed he killed her? I gasp. That bastard! He lied to us, all of us! I frowned, but as soon as the vision of Bella built up in my mind again, I felt my lips curled up in a smile. I needed to tell everyone this. Fast. I left _Coach_ and headed for the parking lot. I ran towards my car faster that a human could, with a grin plastered on my face. Once I got in the car, I turned on the engine and sped to the Cullen home. Cursing under my breath for not having my phone with me. Jasper was outside when I got to the house, like I knew he would. I got out of the car and went to him.

"What?" he asked, with a smile.

"Come on, come on." I said with a hurry. I walked pass him and entered the living room. I looked around, hoping to see Edward, but didn't. I frowned, yet again. He must still be in his room. All curled up in a ball, still.

"Guys, come to Edward's room." I said as I ran up the stairs, knowing everyone will hear me. I turned the door knob only to find it was locked. I sighed. I hated his 'leave me alone' thing he had, and specially at a time like this.

"Open up!" I shouted to Edward. knocking on the door. I sensed Jasper behind me.

"What's with all the noise, Alice?" asked Emmett. I turned around and saw my family there. Esme came to me and said,

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I have to tell you something, but _Edward_ won't open the door!" I yelled towards the closed door. There was no response, I took a deep breath and took out my credit card. I slid it through the door frame and the door, to unlock it. It work. I saw Edward on his sofa, looking out his window-like wall. I went besides him and turned his head so he could face me. I felt my face soften. He had shadows underneath his eyes, he looked so weak, thirsty (he hasn't hunted in a week and a half), sad and heartbroken. I remembered one day that Rosalie said to him, "Be a man, Edward. Stop mopping around. Take Adam's life or someone dear to him. Make him pay." But, of course Edward, nor non of us, wasn't like that.

"Edward, " I said. "I have some news." I was going slowly with him. Like as if I were teaching a child something.

"What is it?" He rasped out. His voice was weird. I was trying so hard not to think of the vision. So, I started to think about that _Coach _bag I bought. He frowned at me, then.

"I had a vision…about Bella." I said, after a couple of minutes. He turned his face towards the window.

"Stop that. She's dead. Get out. All of you." He said firmly. Ok, there was no use to this. I started to think about the vision. Bella in her old house; Charlie's house. Edward stiffen, and turned his face towards me, slowly. He looked at me wide eyed, his lips parted a bit. I nodded. Silently reassuring him that it's true.

"It can't be." He whispered, quieter than the breeze.

"It is" I said and hugged him tightly. I started to laugh with joy. He hugged me a while later and I heard him laugh softly.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Emmett asked, clueless. I laughed at him and turned to them.

"It's…It's Bella, "they all looked at me puzzled" she's alive!" I said contently. Their eyes widened at my statement. Emmett's lips turned into a smile slowly.

"But…how?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Adam lied to us about him killing her, Carlisle. She's alive. And she's coming here, to Forks." As if someone had hit the play button, everyone started to smile and then their smiles turned into grins and everyone started to babble joyous thoughts and hugging and laughing. I looked over at Edward, and though he had a smile, he looked angry.

"What?" I asked him.

"That bastard." He muttered. I understood everything. And he was right. I sat next to him.

"We can take care of Adam later. Right now, we need to be at Charlie's house tomorrow during midnight. That's where your _mate_ will be. And I know your desperately to see her. He nodded thoughtfully. He turned to me, then, and hugged me.

"Thank you, Alice." He sighed. I sighed happily and said,

"Your welcome, brother. You have to feed first, you know." I stated. He nodded in agreement. Today, or tomorrow, hopefully, our lives will be back to normal.

**Bella's point of view**

I arrived at the airport the next day. I began to run, where? I don't know. But that thought wasn't stopping me.

* * *

I don't really know how, but somehow I ended up in my house. The grass was high, my old truck was there, and the house was as dark as a wolfs' mouth. I looked at the house and felt my features soften. All my anger toward Adam had vanished( or at least, I forgot about the matter for the time) in just a quick glance at the house. I hesitated into walking to it. Once my feet worked, I walked to it and glanced inside. I, then, looked up, towards the window from my room and started to climb the walls to it. I looked at my room, and took a deep breath before I opened the window. I climbed in and looked around I could picture someone cleaning up my room and gathering my things; probably Renee. The thought of my mother made me want to cry (or at least sob, since it was the only thing I _could_ do). I breathed a shaky breath and walked further. I walked to the living room, the kitchen, , every single room in the house…except Charlie's. I hesitated on opening the door of the room. And I realized I made a mistake when I did. I collapse when I saw that the room was empty. The furniture, the pictures up on the walls…everything was gone.

I heard footsteps in the hallway, I gasp and stood up. I turned towards the door when I sensed someone there. My eyes widened when I saw her.

"Alice," I gasped. In a blink of an eye she was in front of me and took me in an embrace.

"Bella" she sighed. I didn't know if I should hug her back or push her away with my shield or...

She, then, stepped away, she looked hurt (probably do to the fact that I didn't return the embrace). She restead her hands on my shoulders annd stared deeply into my eyes.

"Where have you been, Bella?" she asked.

"I..." I stopped. I took a deep breath, my bottom lip trembled.

"I've missed you so much, Alice. You don't know the hell that I've been through." I said. She looked at me with such pitty. I hated that. She hugged me again, this time, I hugged her back. She stroked my hair while I called my breathes and straighten myself.

"We've been through hell, too. Specially Edward." The name hit a cord. Edward. Where was ne? was he here? I let that thought die. If he would've been here, he would've been in this very room.

"Where's...Adam?" She said the name with venom. I felt my face harden.

"In italy." I spat. She frowned.

"What's he doing there?"

"Probably following Jane like an obeddiant puppy." I spat angrily.

She raised a perfectly eyebrow. I sighed and started to tell her everything. I told her when Adam saved me from death, Which Alice was surprise, I told her about when I found out about Charlie's death and when I went to Italy to die, the Volturi, Adam telling me about Jane being his mate and him telling me the truth. I think that this is the first time that I've hear Alice curse.

"There you go." I said.

"Now, it's my turn, I guess." She said. I nodded at her in agreement. She led out a deep sigh.

"One night, I had a vision of Victoria attacking a human. I didn't know it was you, I would have stopped it, clearly. Anyway," she let another sigh "Later that evening, during the night, Edward said that he wanted to see you, even if it was to see you sleeping. He left alone and then...when he came an hour or so later, he told us what Adam did to you. He said that Adam told him that he killed you, trying to suck out the venom from Voctoria's bite. We were all destroyed. Edward, more than us. And now...I saw you... in my vision. And I came here to find you." She said. I was speechless.

"Does...Does the others know that I'm...Alive...?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, they do. They wanted to come, but I declined." She stated. I wanted to asked her about Edward. But her speaking stopped me.

I am confused." Alice said. "Why couldn't I have visions of you in the past, and now I can?" She asked. But it was more to herself than towards me. I let that thought aside. Right now, all I though about was Edward. My love, my mate...

I was going to ask her, again, but a scent stopped me on my tracks. A very familiar scent. The scent that was intoxicating. I sensed a third party here. Without turning around, I whispered,

"Edward," Alice, who was infront of me, smiled widely. I couldn't speak. Couldn't breath (though I didn't need to). I hestitated on turning around. And when I did, I saw Edward leaning on the door frame with a crooked smile. I couldn't even swallow, now. He was standing there, not even ten feet from me, all god-like as always. His bronze untidy hair, his golden eyes, intoxicating scent....everything that I loved about him. In a blink of an eye I was in his arms.

"I thought I lost you." He breathed. I wanted to hold on to him, to never let go, but I don't know why my arms didn't take the command!

He stroked my hair and smelled it.

"Edward," I said again. My voice sounded weird. It came out a half sigh and gasp. He broke the embrace and stared deeply into my eyes. I was dazzled, instently.

"I'm...I'm scared." I admitted in a whisper. His face soften and he strocked my cheek.

"Don't be. I'm going to protect you. " I shook my head.

"No, I mean emotionally. Adam hurt me badly, too, Edward. I can't bare if I get hurt again."

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain." He sighed. I swallowed hard. God I hated to see him like that.

"I can give you time, if you'd like." He said after a while. _Bella, do something._ He waited for my response, but I said nothing. He kissed my cheek, and I felt that electricity, and stormed off. I gasp as I realized what I had done. Alice was long gone, I think she left when Edward and I were talking, to give us some privacy. I bit my bottom lip and groaned.

"Don't go." I whispered at nothing. I looked out the window and saw him walk outside, his head hang low, and then he ran.

"No! Don't go, Edward." I said loudly. But it was no use. He left. I ran to my bedroom and climbed out the window. I ran the same dirrection he did, following his scent. The scent led me to a familiar place. A very familiar place. I let out a shaky breath as I realized (from my human memories) that I was in the meadow. _Our _meadow. I saw Edward staring at the stars and the full moon. His bronze hair blew from the nighttime wind. All I heard was our breaths, and sound of the leafs, the wind blowing them softly.

"If your feelings are still what they were...tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed...but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed... I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul, if vampires have one, that is...and I love...I love you." He said. I walked to him and took one of his hands. He turned around and faced me, I took both of his hands in mine and looked at him in the eyes, and said in a whisper,

"I can't lose you again." His eyes lit up and slowly he gave me my favorite smile. "I love you to much."

"I love you, too." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then the other, he kissed my nose and crashed our foreheads together. His lips were parted, he was staring at me. I didn't care if what I was going to do was a mistake or not, but I couldn't deny my heart. I tilited my head a little and crashed my lips with his. Oh, how I missed those lips. After we broke the kiss, he said,

"I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

**Hm-mm...what do you think? let me know on the reviews! And check out my new story _From twilight till dawn. _Ok, I'm going to update the next chap (which is the Adam and Edward thing) faster, depending how many reviews I get. *snickers* lolz. Yes, I am a review whore. ;) Thanks to all those who have reviewed, read, fav'd, and put this on alerts! *hugs to you* And sorry if there are grammar mistakes or anything related to that. **

**Reviews always make my day! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, first of all, I would like to thank _jacobfan101_ for giving me the awsome idea from the previous chapter! (lolz, I forgot to write it on the other one.) **

**Ok, let's get this show on the road, eh?**

After Edward and I made-up, we met Alice at a near hotel. She was ecstatic about Edward and me. I, for one, was happy, of course, but I was not completely sure if I did the right thing. I mean he could cheat on me again...right? I felt my lips turn into a frown and shook my head at the thoughts. I was being paranoid. Edward kissed my cheek, and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and gave him a little smile, so he could know that everything was okay. Though I'm not sure it was.

"This is your's and Edward's suite." Alice said, opening the door of it. The suite was big, very big, and it was beautiful. Wait...she said _your's and Edward's?_

She gave me an innocent look when she saw me raise my eyebrows at her. She left before I had the chance to say anything of the matter. Damn pixie.

We entered the suite. _Our _suite. Alice was staying in another, I assumed. I felt nervious all of the sudden. I haven't seen Edward in a long time, and I know we were together now, but I felt nervious sharing a room with him.

Am I being stupid?

"I'll be right back." Edward whispered in my ear and went out the door. I walked towards the bedroom and lay on the bed. I stared at the ceiling and sighed. What will tomorrow bring us? It was very sunny here, so we had to stay indoors. I wonder if I would live with the Cullen family, I'm sure I will, but who knows what will happen?

I closed my eyes and sighed, yet again. I felt someone in here, and then Edward's scent filled the room. I felt his breath on my ear and I giggled at the feeling. He chuckled and I opened my eyes to find his face just inches from mine. He kissed my nose and growled playfully, suddenly ontop of me.

His eyes were a dark honey now. I touched his bags from under his eyes softly.

"You need to hunt soon." I commented lightly.

"I know."

I smiled again and closed the distance. We locked into a kiss and thank God I didn't need to part to breath. This kiss was damn long.

After we play with each, kissed, and laughed, Edward looked at me seriously.

"What?" I asked, confused for this sudden change of mood.

"You said that Adam hurt you badly...what did he do?" He asked. I rolled onto my side. I was facing the wall now.

"I don't want to talk about that."

But Edward really wasn't going to give up, I was sure. He turned my face to him and asked again. What could I tell him? Where to start?

"Umm..." I trailed off. I stared deeply into his eyes.

"He...I don't know how to explain it." I finished lamely. He rolled his eyes, and said,

"Try." Oh, Lord. I wasn't going to get anywhere with my pleading. I had to tell him.

"Fine. I'll try. Well, we were...lovers, you could say..." I couldn't say boyfriend and girlfriend, because we weren't even that. We were...lovers. I stopped when I looked at his reaction. His eyes widened, his lips parted in shock.

"Was it serious?" He gasped.

"No...not serious... " I wasn't going to give so much detail on this. Edward looked hurt enough. I turned my gaze from him.

"You didn't...you know...right?" I heard him whisper. _Well, crap._ I should say no, it would be the obvious thing to say, right? But then I would be lying to him, and I hate lying, and besides all that, I am a pretty bad liar.

"Ah, no...?" It sounded more of a question than an answer. _Crap._ I hope he wouldn't notice. There was a great silence in the room, I risked a glance at him, he was staring at me with furrowed eyebrows. I quickly turned my gaze to my hands. What in God's name was he thinking so much about? I felt pretty darn nervious and said,

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" He didn't answer. Ok, now I got mad. Who was he to tell me that I can't have sex? He wasn't my boyfriend or fiancee or whatever at the time I did, and besides, he had sex while engaged to _me_. And I don't care who's fault it was. I looked at him again and said,

"Speak. What are you thinking so much about?" I asked, mad. Of course I would be mad.

"You...had sex with him?" He asked. Well, the truth has been revialed, already.

"Yes," I said simply. "More than once." Ok, Bella, I think that was a little out of hand.

"I-I see." He said after a little silence. I nodded, and my jaw clenched.

"What happened between you two, then?" He asked. Well, who's getting interested.

"I came here and he followed me. At the Volturi castle he told me that he and Jane were in a relationship since they were both humans. He told me that he still loved her and he left me for her. That's all." I finished. There was silence again. This was getting annoying. I turned my head to face him and saw him staring at my leg. I couldn't take the silence after it got to much, I spoke,

"Say something."

He didn't say anything. He stood up and I furrowed my eyebrows at him, questioning.

"I'm going to hunt. My throat is burning to much. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He gave me a crooked grin, but I didn't buy it. I only let him go because I thought he could use time to think. I stayed in bed for God knows how long, when I got bored, I went to watch TV, although, there wasn't anything good on. I turned it off when the door bang loudly. I walked towards it and I saw Alice with a horrid look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I immediatly asked.

"It's Edward," She breathed. "He's going to the Volturi. He's going after Adam! And if he fights him, or tries to, he's going to get killed."

If I had a heart beat, I'm possitive it would have stopped right here.

"H-he wouldn't. That would be stupid! Edward can't even touch Adam withought getting shocked!" I yelled, panicking.

"Well call him stupid! Come on, we need to get there!" She said and grabbed my arm and we walked, quicker than human pace, towards the lobby.

"Can you tell me when he's going to fight?" I asked her.

"In 20 minutes." She replied.

"Have you called the others?"

"Yes, I did.I called them and they are going to take the next flight to Italy. I called your...other family, too. They can help." How did she get the number? Well, it's Alice. I nodded, pushing the thought to the back of my mind and we began to run towars the Volturi castle.

When we got there, we heard gasping, growling, hitting, hissing and whispers.

"They're right there." Alice said, pointing towards the gardens. I ran there and the scene that was infront of me did two things to me:

1. It got me pissed off.

2. Fear strocked through my very core.

Adam, Edward and the rest of the Volturi were there. Edward was in the ground, gasping for air. Adam was gripping his neck and growling like a mad animal at him, Jane was staring deeply at Edward(and I know what she was doing. _Bitch._), and the rest of the guard were watching with enthusiastic eyes. I quickly rushed towards Edward and shield him with my shield (Alice, too). He relaxed instently (as if you just taking an elephant off a human's back) but he was still gasping and panting and gripping his knees as if that were the only thing keeping him together. I hovered him and started to strock his cheek and kissing his forhead. He had been such a fool on doing this. I told him so, he only gasp in pain in reply.

"You're going to be alright now. I promise. It's going to be alright." I reapeated over and over again. I kept strocking his cheek, his forehead, his arms...He eventually relaxed and finally looked at me. He was going to speak, but I shushed him. I stared at Adam with such hate, he was strocking Jane's cheek and kissed her forehead. That just pissed me off more. Here was Edward all...and that _Bitch_ was just fine! I got up and walked towards Adam, hitting him and pulled his arm with all the strenght I possesed. It tore, just like I thought it would. He let out a yell and threw me off him. Jane possitioned herself in defense. I looked at her.

"You!" I said to her. "You think you're so strong? Well come fight me withought your power." She looked at Adam and he was strocking his jaw, where I hit him.

"I would very much like to." She said and in a blink of an eye, I was thrown across the garden. I fell with a loud 'crack', the tree, in which I fell, got knocked to the ground. An animalistic noise left my lips and I ran straight to were they were. I feared that the shield was off Alice and Edward, but luckily, Edward was back on his feet, growling at the others. When I got there, I quickly shield the two of them. Edward turned to me. Adam had his arm back.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. Not taking my eyes of Adam. He was staring at Edward, with such hate, I might add. I launched at Jane, first. Edward and Alice closed behind. I knocked her down and started to dig my nails on her flesh, she did the same. I tried to bit her, but she wouldn't let me.

"Alec, stay here" said a voice that I belonged to Demetri.

"No! She's my sister!" Alec cried.

"This is between them." Felix said strongly. I don't know what Alec did, but I'm sure he was pissed off and worried at the same time. Jane pulled my hair and I let a surprised yell. Venom build up in my mouth, I did the first thing that pop'd into my mind; I spit her. She really didn't like that (who would?) and she dug her nails on my face. This little bitch was getting on my nerves. I, withought pitty, grabbed her arm and pulled it with such force, that it tore off. She let out a cry and hit me on the face. By the force of the punce, I was thrown off her and into the ground, far.

I heard a scream, then. I gasp when I realized that that was Alice's voice. _Her scream_. I hurried back towards them and saw her in Adam's arms. He had his hands on her neck and she had no arms.

I looked around and saw no Edward. Where in the hell was he?

"Alice!" I yelled. Alice turned to me and her eyes filled with hope. I was going to grab her out of Adam's arms, but a pair of arms grabbed me from behind. Who was that vampire, I didn't know. I tried to bit, but it didn't work. I tried to kick whever it was's legs, nothing. Alice's yell made me look at her. Adam and Jane were terring her apart.

"No! Let her go! please!" I begged. I couldn't take it, I started to sob. And Edward, where was he!?

Adam let Alice on the floor, she was alive, but not in great shape. I looked at the volturi guard and they were gone. Then it clicked. Those pair of arms, who where ten times stronger than me, might belong to Alec. And where was the rest of them? Then Edward apeared in my mind. They can't be after him?

"Alec, let me go!" I cried. I didn't know if it was Alec or not, but I had to do something. The vampire behind me made no sudden movement. Something pushed us both to the ground, something hard. I felt with a 'thud' and Alec's (who I finally saw) fell next to me, his arms were no longer on mine. I got up and quickly saw that it ws Edward. He knocked Alec off me. He had his clothing tore, his hair was even messier and he had a gaze of a burning man.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I shooked my head, unable to speak. He nodded and looked at Alec (who was getting up). The next thing I knew, they were fighting. I looked over at Alice and saw Jane there, she was beggining a fire. I hurried to her side and punched her. I looked over at Alice, to make sure she was there, and saw her weak eyes. That pissed me off. I took Jane and kicked her, bite her, spit her, everything that came in mind. She fought back, of course. My clothes were torn greatly. I really didn't care if my bra was showing. When Jane was a good distance away from me, I turned my eyes to Alice. Luckily, Edward was with her and he was putting her arms back in place. Adam, my mind yelled. I looked around, Jane was gone, where did she go; I don't know, but I had to find that bastard. Atlast, I saw him putting on a leg of his. I went to his side and slapped him, taking the leg he was putting on. He was pretty weak, too, and his clothes were torn.

"You bastard! She almost killed her!" I yelled.

"She almost killed me!" He defended. I really didn't want to fight Adam, I still cared about him, even though he was being a complete asshole right now.

"Bella, I don't-- I can't fight you." He sighed. What if this was a trick? I smelled my surroundings, Jane was nowhere in sight.

"Bella!" I heard Edward called. I looked behind me and saw him, with an Alice over one of his shoulders. She had every body part, atleast.

Edward, then, came to us and was going to have another Adam showdown, but I stopped him. He looked mad and shocked at the same time for my action.

"Where is the rest of the guard?" I asked Adam.

"They went to look for Aro, and the others."

"Jane?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." Adam replied.

I caughted Aro's, Caius', and Marcus' scent.

"They're coming" I informed, although I think the already knew. I threw the leg back at Adam and turn to Edward and Alice.

I saw the Volturi guard and leaders walking our way. Alec had Jane in his arms, she was clearly weak. Good.

"What started this?" Asked Aro, not happy at all.

No one answered.

"What started this, I asked, and I expect an answer." Aro said.

"_He_," Adam pointed at Edward. "came up here and _hit_ Jane. What was I suppose to do? I hit him. He can't just come up here and hit my mate for no reason."

I scoff. But why Jane? Then it stroke a chord. Edward can't hit Adam, so he hit Jane instead, knowing it would hurt Adam. Good Edward.

"No reason my ass." Edward said. "I only did this because _you _destroyed _my_ mate's life! You said a nasty lie that hurt a lot of people, you only thought of yourself. And another thing, you just left her! And she got badly hurt because of you."

"Say's the vampire who cheated on her." Adam said, crossing his hand across his chest. This is when I realized that our clothes were torn. My jeans were with mud, my shirt was torn from the side, Edward was pretty much the same. Everyone was the same: Totn clothing, panting, messed up hair, filthy...Edward looked taken aback.

"Fuck you!" Edward roared. I put a weak hand on his shoulders.

"That's enough. You side tracked everything." Cauis said, annoyed. While they kept talking, I took a look at my surroundings. everyone, ecxept the Volturi leaders and some of the guards, were all dirty, torn clothing, and breathing heavily. I guess that when Edward wasn't around when Adam had Alice, he was taking down the guard.

"...And that's that." Adam said. I turned my gaze back at all of them. I felt so weak and tired that I closed my eyes and rested my head on Edward's shoulder (The one where Alice wasn't, of course).

---------

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked when we were driving towards the hotel.

"When Carlisle and the others come." Edwards said.

I nodded and looked at the backseat, where Alice was, she was staring out the window.

"Are you better?" I asked her.

"I am."

I smiled at her and looked back at the road.

When we arrived at the hotel, I saw Katherine, Delilah, Justin and Jason there. I got out of the car and suddenly I was in Delilah's arms.

"Please forgive me. I-I didn't know this would happen." She sobbed. I patted her hair. I couldn't stay mad at her; at any of them for that matter.

"I forgive you. I forgive all of you." I said truthfully. I looked at the rest and they came and hugged me.

They all turned to Edward and Alice and apologized, too. Although Edward still looked touchy, he accepted the apology, Alice did, too. The evening passed along and Jason and Katherin wanted to see their son, they were mad at him, too. I told them where they could go, I didn't want to go there, again. Truth is, after the fight I left quickly, withough saying a word. Delilah and Justin stayed behind, Justin confessed that he wanted to kick his brother's ass, I laughed at that. Alice made a shopping trip already, Delialh wanted to go, Alice said,

"The more the merrier."

"Alice, we'll go shopping in Seattle." I interjected. Alice gasp and grinned.

"You're moving with us?"

"Of course." I replied in matter-of-fact. Delilah's face fell. I hugged her.

"Oh, I understand. But we'll visit you, you know." She said. I looked around for Edward, who was not here.

"He's in the lobby." Alice said, as if she read my mind. I turned back at her and nodded.

He better be in the lobby, I thought.

"So, Bella, do you hate Adam now?" Asked Justin.

"I don't hate him, thought I should."

"So, you're going to forgive him?" Asked Alice.

"I don't know, yet. I mean, he almost killed you, Alice, and he hurt Edward a lot, too," That comment received gasps from Delilah and Justin. "If he wants my forgivness, he has to urne it. And it's not going to be all rainbows and flowers between us from now on, let me tell you."

They all nodded in agreement. Edward came up, then, and sat beside me. He kissed my forehead and I rested my head on his shoulders. Delilah, Justin and Alice looked at us in awe.

"When is Carlisle going to be here?" I asked softly, starring at Edward's hands.

"They called and said that they are going to be here tomorrow morning." Alice replied. I gave her a thank you smile. There was a knock on the door, Edward was going to get up and answer it, but I said,

"No, I'll get it." I got up and opened the door. I gasp in surprise at the person who was standing there.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" I asked, frowning.

"Bella," He sighed. "I came here to say, to beg, for your forgiveness. I know right now you don't want to see me, or anything, but I had to come. Bella, you're very important to me, and I don't want to loose you-" he stoppe suddenly. Then, an arm went to my waist and I looked towards the arm, that led to a body. Edward's body. I realized that behind him were the others.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Edward roared

"I came to talk to _Bella_." Adam said in a matter-of-fact.

"Edward, let me talk to him." I blurred out. Edward looked at me in shock. I didn't care if he was mad or something. After telling them all to leave me with Adam over and over again, they left. Edward glared at Adam and said,

"Don't you _dare_ put a finger on her. You have five minutes." Then, he left. I let out a shaky breath. I looked back at Adam.

"Wow." He chuckled. I didn't. I stared at him coldy. Adam sighed and leaned over the hall wall.

"Look, Bella, I fucked up. I hurt you, and it was unconciously done, believe me. You were the last person I wanted to hurt. I'm sorry for all the pain I gave you, the lies, everything that I did to you. Believe me, you have to believe me, that I was only thinking of you when I said that I killed you to the Cullens. I was thinking of your happiness, and I thought that I could help you in that department." He let a out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry that I hurt Alice like that. She just came up to me and took off my arm and I reacted like the monster I am. I know that you'll forever have a grudge on my for that, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry that I hurt Edward, too. I'm very sorry that Jane hurt you. I'm sorry...for everything." He said and slide down to the ground, burrying his face in his hands. Drama effect, I thought. I walked towards him slowly and took one hand in mine. He looked up at me.

"I would like to hate you," I said. "But I can't. I still care about you. As for what you did; I can try to see from your perspective, and I see your point. You knew I was hurting a lot, and you tried to take the pain off me. But, it went horribly wrong. Adam, I can forgive you, but it's not going to be as it was before, you know that right?" I said.

He sighed again.

"Yeah. But atleast I have your forgiveness and you don't hate me. Just remember this: I will always be there for you, and if you have any problems with whatever, that Edward can't solve nor the others, you can come to me. Don'y hestitate on doing so. I love you, Bella." He got up as he said that. I hugged him and whispered,

"I love you, too."

Adam left after that, Delilah and Justin behind him. Edward was not happy that I forgave Adam that easily and fast, but I didn't care. Tomorrow, I was going to be with my family, again. I was going to be with Edward in Forks, atlast. Maybe now, just maybe, everything can go back to normal. Or at least we can all try.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear as we sat in the couch. I giggled.

"As I love you."

"I can't wait for you to come back to Forks with us, you know?" He whispered.

"Nor can I."

**Phew! Ok, the fight thing, was hard! This was my first fight, so have mercy. XD The story is NOT done! just to clear everything. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Soooooo_ sorry for the long wait. I had a block with this one!!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! **

**PS- I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes and such. =3**

"Bella, relax." Alice said, while rubbing my shoulder. I nodded and squeeze Edward's hand, he squeezed it back. We were at the airport waiting for the Cullens. I felt nervious all over again. Seeing them, after all this time, well, it wasn't easy. The people around us were staring at us, some girls giggled, some guys looked at me and Alice's bodies (It was discusting). I'm sure if I were human, I would be red and burying my face in Edward's chest. Possitive.

"Dude, look at those chicks!" A male voice said from afar. I looked at where the voice came from, and from the coner of my eyes, I noticed it was one of the guys who where staring at us. I frowned instently. Edward growled from beside me, I squeezed his hand in a way of saying 'let it go'.

A few minutes passed then. Alice squealed in delight and clapped her hands together.I looked at her confused. Edward kissed the top of my head and I looked up to see him smiling,

"They're here." he informed.

"Oh," I said. I suddenly felt relaxed. My breath caught when I realized that must have been Jasper. Then all of their scents hit me. Hard. Seconds later, I saw them. They were all as beautiful as ever. Alice let out a squealed from beside me and ran towards her mate. People around smiled as they watched Alice jump in Jasper's arms. Edward started to walk towards them, tugging me with him. Emmett came to me and pulled me from Edward, picked me up and spinned me around in the air. I giggled. All of my anxiousness and nerviousness was gone. He set me down on my feet and grinned.

"Bella!" His bomming voice said. I laughed and said,

"Emmett!"

"Bella, dear, it's so good to see you" said Esme. I hugged her as hard as I could. I was afraid to let go. Esme was the closest thing I had to a mother. Since I couldn't see Renee anymore. Or Charlie. Or anyone at that matter.

"We thought we lost you, darling." she whispered.

I hugged her tighter.

I stayed like for what seemed like hours.  
"Bella," a male voice said. One that I knew well.  
"Carlisle." I said, as me eyes meet his.  
"Welcome back." He said. That alone made me want to cry. Although I couldn't.

"Bella, if it's not to much to ask, we would like to hear how you became a vampire." He said when I let him go, his voice barely a whisper.

"Of course" I said.

We arrived at the hotel and we all went to the suite Edward and I shared. Once there, we sat on the couches. I started to tell them, but Edward's mumble cut me off.  
"I can't believe you forgave him." He mumbled. Edward was still mad that I did that.

"You what?" Rosalie asked,shocked. As she said that, she got up from the couch and looked at me with those eyes. Even though I was a vampire, Rosalie still intimidated me. Emmett was rubbing his hand on Rosalie's arm, trying to calm her down. She didn't.  
I bit my bottom lip and said,

"That's not the point right now." I said, hoping with all my heart that they would let this go. They did. But Rosalie gave me alook that said it all.  
So I kept telling them on how Victoria was in my room and how she attacked me. I remembered the pain so much that even thinking of it made me shiver.  
I told them on how Adam saved me by bitting me. How I almost died if it wasn't for him. My story telling led onto the Volturi.  
I ended it up by saying,  
"That's all what I've been through this pass months. Hell."

They all stared at me. Shock written across their features. I didn't blame them. I continued on speaking when the silence grew to much.  
"I...forgave him," I said. "because he saved my life, and because I still care for him. Even though he lied, and...attacked us," I really wasn't going to say that he wanted to kill Edward and Alice. "I can't... bring myself to hate him. He only lied to protect me."

"From what?" whispered Carlisle.

"From Edward. From all of you. He thought...that on making you all think I was dead, you wouldn't bother me. And Edward wouldn't be following me. I'm not saying he was right on doing that, because it wasn't, but...he only thought..." I let my voice die there. They stayed silent. Until Carlisle broke it. God bless him.

"We didn't know you were alive until Alice had a vision not so long ago about you. We didn't look for you because Edward went to Adam's house. We thought we lost you."

"Bella, darling, things hasn't been well for us either." Esme said softly. "It's been hard for us, greatly. Specially for Edward. You cannot have thought that we would be happy, because honey, we weren't. At all. It destroyed us." She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes tight. I looked at her with soft eyes. She let out a small chuckle and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. Memories."

I looked down suddenly feeling ashamed. I was so foolish to have thought like that. I should have look for them, too. Instead of trying to kill myself. What was I, an emo-like vampire now?

The room was silent and all I could think about was of the pain. The cries. The feeling of being in the darkness.

A hand rested on my shoulder, making me look up to see Jasper.

"I know that it must have been hard," he said. "But you're not alone anymore." I smiled at him. Jasper and I have never been close, but now, maybe things would change now. I rested my hand on top of his.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said, and got up. "And you're right. I'm not alone. Not anymore. We're all together now." I looked up the Cullens and their eyes suddenly filled with hope. Edward smiled at me and kissed the top of my hand.

"Are you ready to begin the Happily ever after with me?" He asked, smiling. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back insteantly. Our lips fit together perfectly. Like puzzle pieces. My hands moved to the back of his neck, curling a little piece of his hair on my index finger. His hand grasped my hair and deepend the kiss. I felt like as if we were the only people on this room. Like we were the only people on this planet.

Someone cleared their throat. Loudly.

I knew that if I were human, I would be red as a tomato. I pulled away, but Edward's lips claimed mine again. I smiled between our lips and pulled back again as Emmett's voice filled the room.

"Look at you two. You're eating each others faces. Mom, do something. It's really rude." Even when Emmett tried to be seriouse, he failed.

"Rosalie and you have destroyed how many houses, now?" Emmett grinned like an innocent boy who just got caught eating candy right before dinner.

I smiled in victory and turned to Alice. I opened my arms wide and she came to me like a long lost puppy.

"Thank you, so much." I sighed in her short hair. Alice smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Nothing to thank my dear sister."

-----

"Hey, Bella, we're going hunting in ten minutes, you coming?" Jasper asked as he walked towards towards the door.

I shook my head no.

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

"How about you Edward? You look like you neeed to feed." Jasper asked. I looked at Edward (who's head was in my lap) and he shook his head. I made a face.

"Edward, you need to. Look at your eyes. Go, I'll be fine here." He straighten in the seat and looked at me with uncertain eyes.

"I can wait until we get to Forks." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'm not a human anymore. I can defend myself." This really pissed me off.

Edward, seeing my reaccion, got up and kissed my fore head.

"I'll come back in less than an hour in ahalf." he said.

"Ok. Go, go." I said with a smile. Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle were right behind them. Someone's missing...

"Where's Esme?" I asked.

"She's downstairs waiting." Carlisle said.

"Oh, I didn't see her." He shrugged and closed the door behind them.

**Alice's point of view**

I was so happy that I thought I could do a happy dance. I couldn't help but have a grin plastered across my face as we walked passed Piazza del Campo. We chosed to hunt near here. We wanted somewhere far from Volterra. And it was beautiful here, even at night.

Jasper's chuckled made me look away from the tower that was looking all glorious-like here at the Piazza.

"Someone's happy tonight." he whispered in my ear. I giggled. Emmett snorted.

"When's there a time where she's not happy?" I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tounge out. He made a face and stuck his tounge out too.

"So, are we going to hunt or play like five year old here?" Rosalie asked, getting impatient. Edward rolled his eyes and started to walk infront of us.

I was going to say something to Rosalie but I had a vision.

It was Bella. She was walking towards a tower. I couldn't see it right, it was too cloudy. All I could see well enough to identify was Bella. Something tackled her. The figure jumped on Bella and they both went to the ground.

I gasp and looked at Edward who was looking at my wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked me, while he rubbed my arm.

"It's Bella." I said, wide eyed. Rosalie scoffed lowly and whispered, "When's there a time when it's _not_ about her."

"Fuck off, Rosalie." Edward growled at her.

"Alice, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, s-she's walkind to somewhere big. There's a tower not to far from her. Something attacked her. The vision was all blurry, I--I couldn't see well." I stammered.

"Edward, call Bella and tell her that she can't leave the room." Carlisle said.

"I don't have her number! And I'm not sure she doesn't even have a phone." Edward growled fraustrated.

"Edward calm down." Esme said softly.

"Let's head back. Maybe she hasn't left." I said, and looked at Carlisle. He nodded and turned to Jasper.

"When we reach Volterra, go to the clock tower to see if by luck she's there." Jasper nodded and we all started to run back towards Volterra. Not even bothering to hunt.

We got to the hotel in a good 30 minutes or so. Edward was running so hard that he reached the hotel before us. We all hurried to our room to find Edward walking out of it. The look on his face said it all.

"She's gone." He whispered in a way that broke my heart.

**Sorry I left it there, guys. *.* I'm just so tired!!**

**Who do think it is? Tell me in those lovely reviews!!!**


	14. AN: PLEASE READ ! VERY IMPORTANT !

**!!!! PLEASE READ !!!!**

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I'm working on chapter 14 as much as I can. I want it to be **_PERFECT_ **!!

The story is only 2 or 3 chapters more and then it's done. Thank you all of you who are reading this. And I'm sorry for the delay.

And so y'all can see that I'm not leaving y'all hanging, I wrote two stories more.

**"His Emerald Eyes"** for all of you _Sweetward _fans.

And** "The Mask of the Red Death" **for all of you _Horroward_ and _DARKWARD _fans.

Again, thank you all for reading this and I'm _very_ sorry.

~ XxBloodyredrosexX


	15. Chapter 15

**The Darkness Before Dawn**

**Chapter 14**

**Alice's Point of View  
**

* * *

"We have to go to a tower," I began after we got Edward to finally calm down. " Any tower close by. We're going to find her, Edward." I said, my voice filled with confidence. And we will.

"I know we will." He said strongly. Certain. I looked at him carefully. Seeing as his eyes became dark. As his lips turned into a hard line. As his face suddenly showed pure anger. He stood up from the chair, and we all looked at him.

"I know who must have had her." he said. His voice strong and filled with all the anger he felt.

"Who?" Esme asked quickly. Walking closely to him. Her eyes filled with hope.

"Adam." was all his angry voice said. I frowned. Adam couldn't have taken her because whoever it was, attacked her. Adam wouldn't hurt Bella. Edward looked at me sharply.

"What if he did?" he asked me. The others looked at us. Knowing we were having the silent conversation we were used to have every now and then. They're eyes were filled with curiosity.

"He didn't." I said simply.

"Can we all look for her already instead of arguing? I can't spend all my time sitting here and looking at you two. Come on, we need to call Jasper. Maybe he knows something, by luck." I stared at Rosalie as she stood up, flipped her hair over her shoulder in a very Rosalie fashion and headed for the door.

"She's right." I said, turning to the others. "We need to move if we want to find her."

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

I have to say, I was utterly surprised when I received that note from Adam. Something in me told me that going to the Tower of Pisa was a bad idea. I didn't tell Edward because I knew he would freak out. But Adam's letter...

Call me a fool if you will. But a part of me couldn't ignore him.

As I walked (I was pretty close by, and I wanted to take my time) I took out the letter from my pocket and read it again.

_Bella,_

_Meet me in the tower of Pisa during around midnight. I need to tell you something that can't wait. And don't tell the Cullens you're going to meet me. I don't want you to get in trouble._

_Love,_

_Adam_.

I bit my lip and tugged the note in my pocket again. Feeling all the weight of it. And I'm not talking about the paper.

I looked straight ahead as I walked. The light breeze of the night sending my hair to fall over my face. I groaned as it kept falling over my face each time I fixed it.

"Damn wind." I mumbled under my breath.

At last, the tower appeared on the horizon. I tilted my head to one side and giggled slightly. Why was it all tilted? I asked myself. As I got closer, I could see some humans starting to leave. The chilly breeze making them complain about the sudden cold. I watched as they got in their cars. Laughing and having the time of their lives. The atmosphere was so happy. Not full of sorrow. Not like one I once was in. Sinking myself in to the darkness, slowly, ever so slowly. But Edward has been lifting me. He's the reason as to why I haven't given myself to the darkness yet. He's the only reason why I live.

It's funny, if you think about it. He broke my heart, and hurt me very badly. He broke me to pieces.

Adam saved me. Healing me. Putting the pieces back together slowly.

And yet, I love the one who broke me.

I found myself laughing out loud as my thoughts grew up in my head. But it all stopped, however, when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello, Isabella."

**

* * *

Alice's Point of View**

"She's not here." Jasper said as we reached the clock tower. We looked at Edward as he spoke,

"I'm going to look for the one person who might have her."

I groaned in frustration and made myself stop before I smacked Edward on the head. He was so stubborn ! He wasn't thinking straight at all.

"Edward, we need to analyze the vision, okay? Bella, was walking. A tower was close by, and someone or something attacked her. Adam wouldn't attack her. And you know it. All you want to do is blame him. Get yourself together and forget about him already. He made a mistake. We all do from time to time. You did. May I recall that day, Edward? The day when you broke her heart? When she was destroyed? And your engagement as well? Huh?" I said all those words without even thinking. But he was getting on my nerves. He was being like a little kid. Edward was shocked. His eyes were widened and his eyebrows raised.

That all vanished, however, in a matter of seconds.

His eyes were filled with anger. His jaw clenched. His hands in fits at his sides as I made him remember that dreadful day.

Carlisle stepped in front of him and put his hands on Edward's shoulders, making Edward look at him.

"Edward, son, leave it. Right now what we need to do is look for Bella. Don't argue with Alice. Not now." Edward nodded and turned to Emmett.

"You and Rosalie go to Aro. Jasper and Alice," he said, eying us both. "you two go look around the Eiffel tower." France?

"Yes, France, Alice. You said a tower right? There's a tower in France." Edward grumbled. Clearly getting impatient.

I frowned at his sudden reply. But I decided to let it go.

"Carlisle and Esme, you two can check around any other tower."

"Where will you go?" I asked him, as everybody started to leave.

" I'm going to try to see if I can catch her scent." I nodded and turned around.

"Alice," Edward said, making me look back. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Don't worry." I said truthfully. "If I were looking for Jasper, knowing that he might be in danger, I might have acted the same way."

"Might." he observed. I rolled my eyes.

"I know I would have acted crazier." I said. A soft smile on my lips. To let him know that it was fine. He nodded, gave me a smirk, and dissapeared from sight. I let out a sigh and turned to Jasper. Nodding, we began to run.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

The last time I had heard that voice was in my room. When I was human. Months ago. And yet, I knew it as if I spoken to the owner of such voice all the time. Everything froze. The time. Me. The breeze. The world...

"Are you surprised to see me?" she said. Her voice filled with amusement.

I turned around, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Victoria." I said. I wasn't scared. Or nervous that she was here and she had me alone. I was mad and ready to pounce. I wasn't the meek female I was months ago. I was stronger.

"I see you got my letter." sh said. Her lips curving into a smile.

My eyes narrowed. I know that it was a foolish question, but I still had to ask.

"It was you?" her laughter was the reply.

"I should have known." I said as she kept laughing. "Well come on. Let's fight. Let's see who the real vampire is."

Her laughter died down, but she still had that smile.

"Confident now, are we?" she mused. I crouched in a defense position. The hissing and showing up my fans were the answer.

"This should be fun." she said.

Growling in fury, I leaped and she did too. We both fell on the ground and I scratched her face. Making her cry out and curse. She tried to bite me, but I kicked her. Making her fall onto the ground. She stood up and I saw the damage I had done to her. And it felt good. Her face had the lines my nails had cause as I scratched her. Blood was flowing out of them.

"You fucking bitch!" she roared, touching her face. She attacked again and this time she pinned me on the ground. She digged her nails on my shoulders. I hissed and tried to shake her off. But it was useless. She had a good grip on me. I felt her bend and then she bit the side of my neck. Making me cry out. She pulled skin off and was going to again but something tackled her. She was thrown off of me and I hurried to my feet. Edward was there. His face a mask of furry. He caught my gaze and his eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" he asked, now beside me, touching the part of my neck Victoria had shredded skin and was currently bleeding.

"Yes." I lied. My eyes widened as I saw her leap. "Look out!" She was on Edward's back. Tearing flesh off.

"Let him go!" I growled and pulled her hair. That only made her sink her teeth on Edward's neck deeper. But then I realized that she wasn't taring him apart. She was drinking from him. Which was worst. Edward was instantly getting weaker and weaker. He tried to fight her, tried to take her off his back, but he didn't succeed. And I was frozen in spot. Realizing that she was killing him right in front of me.

"Bella!" his scream made my body to finally work. I growled and bit her shoulder hard. I made sure I did as much damage as possible so she could scream in pain. And it worked. She screamed and I took a chance to shove her off him. Making her crash with the tower.

I turned to Edward to see him on the ground moaning in pain. He was whiter than usual. And he was weak. I kneeled on his side and with one sharp nail, I slid one of my wrists.

"Drink." I said, putting my wrist close to his mouth. He looked surprised at first. He looked at the blood and licked his lips. The sight of blood making his animal side come out. And I don't blame him. Without a second thought, he took my wrist and began to lick the blood. I watched him lick like a dog. I smiled. He was getting stronger already. I could feel it. But as he drank, I felt weaker and weaker. But I couldn't say anything. This made Edward better. And so I will give him what he needed.

But it all stopped soon. All hope was gone. All the satisfaction vanished. Everything, when Victoria yanked me off him.

But it wasn't that.

As I landed with a thud on the ground, feets away, I saw a wood on her hand. Sharp as a niddle. And I knew what she was going to do with it.

I got up and ran to them at full speed as she was beginning to lower her hand. I tried to take the stake out of hands. But I didn't succeed. The steak pierced in Edward's skin. Making him gasp, eyes wide. But what was lucky is that she didn't get to pierced it through his heart, the stake was pierced in his arm.

"Edward!" I screamed in frigh. Victoria was knocked by someone again. And I looked quickly, hoping it was one of the Cullens that came to our rescue. But oh how wrong was I. It wasn't the Cullens. It was Adam. He was the one that was here. Fighting Victoria.

I stared in shock.

"Help him!" he screamed at me as she threw Victoria.

I looked at Edward again and ran to him. He was weak. He was in pain. And I couldn't take it away. All I could do was to take the damn wood of his arm. Revealing a wound and blood.

"Edward," I whispered, as I touched his face. "I promise everything will be okay."

I knew that if I were human, I would be a mess. I would be crying my eye balls out. Crying until I had a headache. Because I couldn't even think of loosing him.

"Bella," he whispered. But I shushed him.

"Don't talk, okay? Save you're energy." I whispered back. I heard bones cracking and I looked frighten of what I would find. Adam broke her head. It was now on the floor. Victoria was killed. It was over now.

I looked at Adam and I couldn't help but smile.

"Finally," he panted. "I finished what I started."

I looked at Edward for a moment before standing up and going to Adam. I gave him a big hug. Thanking him over and over again.

"But how did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I over heard Rosalie and Emmett talking to Aro. I knew that I had to find you. I started to look for you and then I heard you. I'm so happy you're okay." he said, hugging me tighter. "How is he?" he asked, looking at Edward now.

"He's very weak. Victoria drank from him. I gave him blood but it's not enough. She shoved a wood through his arm and it caused him pain. Adam, I'm so worried! Will he be okay?" I found myself explaining fast and not be able to speak anymore. I was terrified that Edward could be in danger. Adam took my arm and walked us to Edward. He slid his finger inside his mouth and with his fang, he slid it. A small cut was form, making blood poured out. He put his bleeding fingers between Edward's lips. Edward opened his eyes and looked at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Drink." Adam said strongly. "Bella can't give you more. She's weak as it is. I'm all you have left if you want to live." his words stung but they were true. Adam was the only option Edward had to survive.

"Edward, please." I pleaded. Edward's eyes turned to mine and without breaking eye contact, he began to drink.

A few minutes passed, and then Adam said,

"Enough."

Edward pulled back and Adam retreated his finger.

"That should help him." he said, looking at me now.

"Bella!" Carlisle voice came. We both looked back to find him coming to us.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw Edward.

"We'll explain later. But hurry, Carlisle help him. Adam and I gave him blood, but he needs more. Victoria drank a lot." I begged. Carlisle's eyes turned from me to Adam. He gave me a questioning look, then nodded and took Edward in his arms.

"Bella, call the others. Esme, hunt something for Edward. Something big and strong. He needs blood. He lost a lot. And Bella, explain later." he left without a second glance. Esme hurried. Her worried face said it all. All that was left was Adam and I.

"What are we going to do with the body?" I asked him.

"I'll disposed it." he told me, eying it. I hugged him again.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am." I whispered in his chest. He kissed the crown of my head.

"I said I'll always be there for you, remember?" he said, I could feel him smile.

"You did."

"I better do this now." he said, referring to the body. "I'll see you later, Bella. You're safe now."

"You too, Adam. And thank you." I saw him pick up a body and head, gave me a smile and a wink, and left.

I looked up to the sky, seeing the moon and the stars and prayed for my beloved Edward.

* * *

**A/N: !!!! I WANTED TO CLEAR SOMETHING HERE !!!!!**

Okay, technically, vampires have blood in their body. That's how the old legends are like. Have you seen _Interview with a vampire_? Based on the novels of Anne Rice?

Well, those vamps, like mine, have blood. Because since they drink blood, that's the only thing they have in their system. SM's version was _entirely_ different and creative. But my stories of vampires have blood in them instead of venom. I'm keeping them like the legends are.

I just wanted to let you guys know. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I hope you enjoy it. :)

**

* * *

The Darkness Before Dawn**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's Point of View**

"How is he?" I asked as I came rushing through the door.

"I'm fine." came a velvet like voice.

I turned around and saw Edward there with his famous uneven smile. He looked pale, but not too pale. His lips were red again and his eyes neon yellow.

"Oh, Edward," I whimpered as I came to him and hugged him. "You scared the hell out of me!"

He laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine now. Carlisle and Esme fetch me a...human."

His smile faded.

"Edward, don't worry about that, okay? You're not bad or anything." I assured as I hugged him again. I felt him nod.

"Bella, dear, we're leaving Italy tomorrow morning. If you want to say your farewells I suggest you go now." Esme said kindly. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright, Esme."

* * *

The sun shone brightly today in Volterra. We had to wear sweaters and glasses. People stared in confusion at us. We were now boarding our plane to Forks. I spoke with Adam and tthe Dawsons yesterday, and Delilah told me that she was going to visit all the time. That made me smile. Adam and Edward are still not on the same page, but at least Edward thanked him for helping him. And saving me. That's like the third time he'd saved me. The guy should get a medal.

Carlisle and Esme bought a house in Alaska. Close to the Denali home. They all wanted to be close by.

Why is it we were returning to Forks? Because they had to pack. And I'm going to take that chance to go to Charlie's house.

I looked at Edward as he rested his head on my shoulder. His hair tickling my cheek. Our hands covered one another. I smiled. Getting ready for my new life.

* * *

We arrived in Forks finally. The Cullens, including Edward, went to their house while I staid behind and went to Charlie's. I opened the back door with the key I always left hidden under a rock in case I forgot it. The door creaked open and the kitchen was instantly with light. The kitchen was empty. There was nothing here. They took everything.

I walked towards the living room, and it, too, was empty. The flat screen TV was gone. The old couch. The pictures of me were nowhere in sight...Everything was gone. I hurried up to my room, and when I opened the door, I saw...nothing.

I felt like as if I was stab on the stomach tied in knots. I blinked several times, before I walked inside. There was nothing. I thought of who could possibly have taken everything. And my thoughts instantly went to Renee.

Did she really took everything? And if she did, did she sell them?

"It must be hard for you." came the velvet like voice. I turned around and saw Edward.

"It is." I said, looking back at my empty room. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Take this as a sign," he began. "This was your old life. Now you're preparing for your new one. And remember you're not alone, Bella. I'll always be there for you. And so will the family."

I nodded at his words. Edward was right. This was the old me and the old life. The new me was going to break free.

"Ready to start that new life with me, Bella?" he whispers.

"I am."

He turned me around, and looked at me in my eyes. He leaned down and our lips met. The kiss was slow and sweet, but it turned passionate in a matter of seconds. We staid kissing anf hugging until Edward said that we should go to the family. I agreed quickly.

As we came outside, I looked back at my once home, and whispered my final goodbye.

* * *

A month passed by very fast. We were fully moved in Alaska. Everything was going fantastic. I was becoming very good friends with the Denali sisters, too. Right now, Edward asked me to take a walk with him.

"Sure." I'd said.

I looked in awe at the night sky. The Auroras were beautiful. They were shining the most beautiful color of green and orange that it was hard not to watch.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I commented as we kept walking. Edward smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." he said. I looked down and laughed. I would be red if I were human.

We came to a stop at a little hill. Where there were barely trees. All that was in view were the Auroras in the sky.

I looked at Edward as he knelled in one knee. My eyes getting wide instantly. He took my left hand in his, and looked at me. His beautiful pale face reflected the colors that were high in the sky. His neon colored eyes were shinning brightly, and his lips were curved in a smile. But I could sense the anxiety as she spoke,

"Isabella Swan, I know how it is to live without you, and it's hell." I let out a chuckle, and nodded. "You have taken my heart without mercy, and you have it in your control. I promised to love you every single day of our forever and I will treasure you like the Goddess that you are." he took out a small ring from his pocket, and I recognized it all to well. It was the same engagement ring from when I was human. He kept it all this time. "Will you marry me?"

I nodded, grinning like a crazy women. "Yes!" I said. "A thousand times yes."

He grinned and I could see the joy in his eyes. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed it.

"Finally," he said, looking at me through his long eye lashes. "It's where it's suppose to be."


	17. Epilogue

A/N: I hope you enjoy the Epilogue :)

**

* * *

The Darkness Before Dawn**

**EPILOGUE**

**Bella's Point of View**

Time seemed to move even faster when you're engaged.

Everyone seems more nervous as the day gets closer and closer.

The dress, the flowers, the decorations, the honeymoon plans...it all has to be perfect, Alice had said countless times. We weren't going to have the wedding in a church or anything. We were going to have the wedding in our home here in Alaska.

Alice didn't let me see Edward on the wedding day. I couldn't even talk to him.

"But why?" I had asked her, confused.

"Because," she'd started, rolling her eyes. "We don't want Edward to see you until the wedding."

"Oh, God, Alice, that doesn't make sense !" I had cried.

She just shrug it off.

So right now, I was staring at myself in the large mirror. Alice was working on my hair and Rosalie on my face. I felt like a little rag doll.

"How much longer?" I whine like a child.

"Oh, hush, Bella. We're almost done." Alice shushed.

"There!" Rosalie grinned as she studied my face. "Edward will be speechless when he sees you, Bella."

I smiled at her and looked at myself in the mirror. My lips parted and my eyes widened. I looked...I looked...I looked beautiful. My eye lashes were pitch black and long. My full lips crimson. My cheeks pink with blush. My eyes had that delicate shadow, and little diamonds were in the corner of each eye.

"I'm done too!" Alice squealed. My hair was tied up and curls went down like cascades. Little pearls were hear and there on my dark hair.

"I look..." I started, but trailed off. Alice giggled.

"Speechless?" she teased.

"U huh." I nodded.

"But we're not done, aren't we, Alice?" came Rosalie's voice.

"'Oh, heck no. Now, Bella, is time for the dress!"

I got up and followed them to my larger than large closet. Alice took out a white dress that was big and beautiful.

"Take your clothes off. But really gently." Rosalie said. My eyes widened.

"What? I'm not getting naked with you two here!" I said in horror. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You have underwear right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, that's that. Now go on. Oh, Alice, help her with her top." Rosalie ordered.

This was so embarrassing.

Alice didn't take off the top, she ripped it.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

"Oh, Bella that top was old. You needed a new one." she responded.

"I liked that top." I said through clenched teeth. She shrugged.

"Alright, let's get this thing on you." Rosalie said as she walked towards me, with a smirk.

Ah, hell.

"The dress fits you like a glove." Alice commented when they got the dress on me.

"Sure does." Rosalie agreed.

"Now, Bella, we're going to get ready, so you stay in here." Alice said and left when I nodded. Rosalie behind her.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. The dress was beautiful. It was a strapless dress. White as a Lilly. And the dress made me look even curvy. All in all, this dress was gorgeous.

_I_ looked gorgeous.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie came through the door. And I looked at them in awe.

Alice was wearing a soft pink colored dress that rested below the knee. With cream colored shoes. Her makeup was soft but she still looked beautiful. Her black hair was straight and she had a pink ribbon in her hair. Next I looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie wore the same dress as Alice. Well, they were my bridesmaids. Her hair was flowing down her back like a golden cascade.

"You two look beautiful!" I said, with a grin.

Alice giggled. "Well, today, all eyes will be on you today, Bella."

My eyes widened in horror.

"Great, Alice. Look at what you did." Rosalie said pointing at me.

Alice's anxiety was back and she came to me and assured me that it wasn't going to be anything bad. That I had the grace as I walked.

"Okay," I said. "Okay."

"You frightened us there." Alice said in relief. I smirked.

Esme came inside announcing that everyone was already downstairs waiting.

"Oh, my dear," she said, coming to me. "You look beautiful." she smiles at me and I feel warm.

"Thank you, Esme. You look beautiful too."

She laughed and hugged me.

"Okay, Rosalie, go downstairs and prepare to play the march. I'll go get Carlisle." Alice and Rosalie both left, and I left with Esme.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked, seeing my frown.

"I wish Renee and Charlie would've been here. I miss them."

"Oh, sweetie don't be sad." she shushed me and sat me down on a seat.

"I'm sure that they would be so proud of you today. And they are, Bella. Remember that they're proud of you and that they love you." I hugged her.

"Thank you, Esme."

"Where's the bride?" came Carlisle's voice as he walked in.

"She's right here." Esme said, not breaking eye contact with me.

I got up and Carlisle went to me.

"You look beautiful, Bella." he said.

"Thank you. You look good too." He laughed at my comment.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking my hand and linking it with his.

I nodded, but inside I was so nervous that I thought I was going to throw up. Esme smiled at us and then left to the others. Minutes later, the wedding march started to play.

"Oh, God," I gasped, and clung to Carlisle harder.

"Relax, Bella. I'll lead you, so don't worry." He assured me. I nodded and started to take deep breaths. Alice came through the door.

"Okay, when I walk down, you are going to count to three and then follow." she ordered. I nodded and tightened my grip on Carlisle.

"Relax." she said as she turned around and prepared to go downstairs.

One...Two...Three...

Carlisle started to walk and inside I was screaming. I saw everyone there as we came to the stairs. But when I saw Edward, it was like everyone and everything dissapeared. It was just him and me. No one else.

He had such a big grinned, and when we came closer, it went even larger. I found myself grinning as well.

Our vows were not too long, and they were simple. Everyone cheered and applause when we kissed. I brought my arms to Edward's neck and his arms went to my waist. I pressed myself more to him and he deepened the kiss. The applauds continued, but Alice cleared her throat when we were kissing for too long. I pulled away and was embarrassed. I started to laugh.

Oh, God.

Edward stared at me with such a happiness. His eyes glistened, and his lips were in a big grin.

"I love you so much. I think I'm the happiest man in the world." he says in a velvet voice. I let out a laugh.

"I love you too, my love. Forever and always." I replied with a smile. His eyes brightened even more. He kissed me softly on the lips. Our eyes were locked.

"Forever and always." he agrees.

And so, as Edward led me to the awaiting crowd, we took our first step as husband and wife.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~. THE END ~.~.~.~.~.~

~ The Darkness Before Dawn ~

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all that has been with me from the start ! And thank you to all of those who reviewed/put this on fav/alert/ and those who read it ! I heart you all !!

Check my other stories too, if you like. :3

Until next time !!

~XxBloodyredrosexX


End file.
